Cambios inesperados
by ZoyNarutera
Summary: Naruto es un chico de 15, muy alegre y de corazón sensible. Tiene amigos y una novia, hasta que un día los pierde por un incidente. su corazón sufrirá un cambio drástico ¿Quién es él ahora? un naruto más frió despierta y sus amigos están confundidos. Drama, Acción entre otros. 18
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios inesperados 1**

 **Universo alterno**

 **La historia es completamente mía. Los lindos personajes no.**

 **Naruto es un chico de 15, muy alegre y de corazón sensible. tiene amigos y una novia, hasta que un día los pierde por un incidente. su corazón sufrirá un cambio drástico ¿Quién es él ahora? un naruto más frió despierta y sus amigos están confundidos. Drama, Acción entre otros.**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Un incidente, cambios inesperados._**

.

.

.

.

Naruto era un joven huérfano, su padrino se hacía cargo de él, pero siempre estaba de viaje. En su departamento, sólo tenía de acompañante a su perro, Kurama. Tenía amigos, pero ninguno como su mejor amigo Sasuke, él era su hermano. Ambos se comprendían perfectamente. Por supuesto también tenía a su novia, Hinata Hyuga, a quien amaba.

A veces, no podía evitar ponerse triste al sentirse solo en aquél departamento y solía tener sus momentos de depresión. Más aún, cuando sus vecinos no mostraban el menor agrado hacia su persona y siempre le miraban mal. Él nunca lo comprendió. Tal vez fue por aquella vez que algunos presenciaron su pelea entre unos pandilleros que le provocaban y este sólo se defendía. Eso bastó para tacharlo de "delincuente".

Él era un chico muy alegre y bromista, gustaba de llamar la atención de los profesores en la escuela. Jamás tuvo problemas, pues nunca nadie le descubrió o tuvo pruebas de sus travesuras, era muy escandaloso. Incluso sus amigos, Sakura, Ino, Ten ten, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Neji, Chouji y Sai, se quejaban de él, lo consideraban un amigo, pero sus bromas les hartaban, a excepción de Hinata. Ella lo aceptaba tal cual era. Sólo Sasuke, era capaz de ver al verdadero Naruto, sólo él podía ver lo sensible y de buen corazón que era. Algo que escondía tras esa armadura de despreocupado.

Todo iba bien en su vida… hasta que sucedió aquél incidente en el festival de su último año en la secundaria y su vida cambiaría al entrar a la preparatoria…

.

.

.

.

––¿Seguro que vas a hacer eso Dobe? Deberías dejarlo o te meterás en problemas ––dijo Sasuke.

––Vamos Teme, es sólo una simple bromita… no pasará a mayores. Ya lo tengo todo calculado––dijo Naruto despreocupado.

––Como quieras, sólo avísame para que no esté ahí.

––Claro, claro ––dijo muy animado.

––¿Y? ¿cómo vas con Hinata?

––Vamos bien, ella es demasiado buena para mí. ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que una chica tan linda como ella se fuera a fijar en mí, de verdad. Es decir, ¿Qué tengo yo de bueno?

Sasuke le miró ––Es verdad, tal vez le falle la vista…

––¡Teme! –– Sasuke sonrió.

 **Secundaria "Voluntad de fuego": Día del festival.**

El festival de fin de cursos en la secundaria "Voluntad de Fuego" era siempre uno de los mejores, había puestos de comida y de otras cosas. También torneos deportivos y otras actividades.

Naruto planeaba soltar algunas bombas caseras de gas apestoso. Esa iba a hacer su broma magistral y nada podría salir mal. Antes de eso, se había reunido con su novia.

Ambos se encontraban abrazados en el patio trasero de la escuela.

––Será la última Hinata chan, te lo prometo.

––No lo sé Naruto-kun, tengo un mal presentimiento. Mejor déjalo. Además, las chicas tienen sus puestos allí y están muy emocionadas.

––No será algo permanente, es solo gas… se dispersará.

––Bueno, mejor dame un beso, ya me tengo que ir a mi puesto.

––Todos los que quieras mi luna––Naruto le dio tiernos y cortos besos ––Asegúrate de no estar allí más tarde.

A la distancia, una chica rubia les miraba con odio.

––Naruto es mío… hoy me vas a conocer Hyuga ––murmuró Shíon con una sonrisa.

Ella era una chica de la misma generación que Naruto, sólo que iba en otro salón. Cuando Naruto entró en su adolescencia, a los 14 años, sufrió un cambio impresionante en su aspecto físico y a ella comenzó a gustarle. Le seguía a escondidas y se le había insinuado un par de veces, pero esta le había rechazado. Esa era su última oportunidad para lograr su cometido. Lo tenía todo calculado. Sólo debía llevar a Naruto a las duchas y entonces Hinata los encontraría en el momento exacto. Nada podría fallar.

Naruto se encontraba en el techo de la escuela, había preparado las bombas en pequeños paracaídas de papel, de modo que cayeran lentamente y se distribuyeran debido al viento.

Sonrió y miró a sus amigos, lo sentía por ellos, ya luego les pediría disculpas. Finalmente se preparó y soltó las bombas. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y él comenzó a reír. Su sonrisa se borró cuando el gas se combinó con una chispa de fuego debido a que cerca de ahí estaba un puesto de carne asada. Una pequeña explosión se hizo presente y el fuego alcanzó a algunos puestos, afortunadamente no había nadie cerca. Pues ya habían salido corriendo debido al mal olor.

A lo lejos, Sasuke se incorporó del pasto en donde se encontraba recostado y miró todo con el ceo fruncido. Sabía que eso no terminaría bien. Suspiró y se levantó.

––Oh mierda… ––dijo Naruto para salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

Iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que el piso estaba mojado y resbaló escaleras abajo. Gimió de dolor cuando se incorporó y vio que su camisa estaba completamente mojada. El piso estaba inundado y se dio cuenta que era una fuga de los baños. Rayos, si no se iba de ahí, también le culparían de aquello. Se dirigió a los vestidores, debía cambiarse cuanto antes.

Cuando estuvo en los vestidores, se quitó la camisa. Estaba dispuesto a tomar su otra cambia, cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba por detrás. Se volteó sorprendido y miró a Shíon en ropa interior.

––Hola Naruto.

––¿Qué haces aquí?

––Te amo.

––Pero yo…

Ella no le permitió hablar, se abalanzó sobre él y aferro sus piernas a sus caderas, instintivamente él la sostuvo y ella le besó con intensidad. Él quiso apartarla hasta que escuchó un sollozo. Miró con horror cómo Hinata le miraba llorando. Cuando por fín la apartó y quiso acercarse a ella, esta retrocedió mientras negaba.

––Hinata…

––¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Fue porque te dije que esperáramos y buscaste a otra?! ¡Te odio! ––dijo para salir corriendo.

––No es así! ¡es un malentendido! ¡Espera Hinata!

––Déjala Naruto, ella no vale la pena.

––Cierra la boca! No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! ¡Estás loca!

Shíon sólo sonrió. Mientras esta salía tras su novia.

Naruto le dio alcance a Hinata.

––¡Espera Hinata! por favor, no es lo que parece, de verdad, ella se me lanzó encima…

Ella se soltó ––No me toques! Me das asco!

Naruto le miró sorprendido. Ella pareció arrepentirse, pero no dijo nada, su dolor era más fuerte. Las chicas corrieron y se posicionaron a lado de Hinata.

––¿Qué pasa Hinata? ––preguntó Sakura.

––¡¿Qué le hiciste Naruto?! ––gritó Ino al ver a Hinata hecha un mar de lágrimas.

––Shíon fue quien se me echó encima, ella me besó, no pude reaccionar te lo juro.

––Es mentira! Los vi juntos y tú la sostenías… ella estaba desnuda y tú ya no tenías la camisa… ––murmuró Hinata.

Naruto la miró angustiado.

––No es verdad! Eso no fue lo que parece, ella ya estaba así cuando…

No pudo terminar, pues Ino le había dado una bofetada.

––¡Pues no te creemos! Además, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos eso en nuestros puestos? ¿sabes el caos que creaste? ¡eres un irresponsable! ––gritó Ino.

––¡Si Naruto! Ya madura! ––le dijo Ten ten.

––Lo siento chicas, no pensé que…

––Cállate! Tú nunca piensas ya estamos hartas Naruto! ––gritó Sakura, Sasuke llegó en ese momento.

––Basta chicas, dejen que ellos arreglen solos sus problemas ––Dijo Sasuke.

Naruto miró a Sasuke ––Teme… ––sonrió triste y miró a Hinata.

––Hinata-chan… me duele verte así… no llores…

––No quiero… no quiero verte… me engañaste… y justo con ella…

––Hin…

––Vamos Hinata ––interrumpió Sakura.

Las chicas se fueron con Hinata. Una vez solos, Sasuke miró a Naruto.

––¿Qué pasó Naruto?

––Estaba cambiándome de camisa porque me ensucié, y de alguna forma, Shíon apareció tras de mí en ropa interior y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ella se me lanzó encima y me besó, Hinata nos vio, realmente no sé qué hacía allí, el punto es que, ella creyó que ambos estábamos… te juro que intenté apartarla…

––Te advertí que esa chica estaba loca… aunque, si te tomó por sorpresa, era normal que no pudieras reaccionar… deja que se le pase a Hinata, ella te escuchará.

Naruto asintió.

––Vámonos… nadie te ha visto desde la mañana, así que deben pensar que no has venido, y por lo tanto, no eres sospechoso de lo que pasó. Andando. Dudo mucho que los chicos te delaten, nunca lo han hecho.

Naruto sólo le siguió.

.

.

.

.

.

Tres días después, durante las últimas clases, nadie dijo nada, Naruto intentaba acercarse a Hinata, pero ella le evitaba y las chicas le miraban mal. Los chicos, tampoco le hablaban.

Naruto se encontraba recostado en la cama de su amigo.

––Dime Sasuke… ¿Qué dicen los chicos?

Sasuke se encontraba leyendo un libro, estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en su cama.

––Están molestos por lo que pasó en sus puestos… ellos estaban ahí. Creen que te excediste esta vez. Se les pasará.

––Te juro que no sabía que algo así pasaría… yo no…

––Eso lo sé Dobe, pero… aprende a controlarte.

Naruto miró el techo ––Lo he comprendido… este fue el último… sólo me importa Hinata, pero ella no quiere verme…

––Habrá una fiesta en casa de Ino… ella tal vez esté allí.

Naruto se incorporó y le miró animado.

––vamos!

––Olvídalo, no quiero ir.

––Vamos Sasuke…

––Naruto, quien sabe cómo te reciban…

––Me arriesgaré, por ella estoy dispuesto…

––Si, como quieras. Pero que sea rápido.

––Claro! ––dijo él muy animado ––ya me tengo que ir, debo alimentar a Kurama.

––Ah…. ––murmuró Sasuke en respuesta.

.

.

.

.

Las chicas se encontraban arreglando lo de la fiesta.

––Vamos Hinata, anímate. Naruto es un idiota, no merece tus lágrimas.

––Pero lo amo… a pesar de todo….

––No Hinata! demuéstrale que puedes continuar con tu vida sin él ––dijo Ino molesta.

––Ella tiene razón Hina, él y Shíon son unos descarados ––dijo Ten ten.

Hinata les miró determinante ––Tienen razón, el no se lo merece.

––Tal vez… debas escuchar su versión ––dijo Temari dudosa.

––¡Estás loca! No hay versión alguna, Hinata lo vio todo con sus propios ojos, él no tiene cómo defenderse salvo con mentiras ––dijo Ino.

Las chicas asintieron.

Sakura suspiró ––No entiendo por qué Sasuke-kun está alejado de nosotros, es decir, ¿Por qué se pone siempre de lado de él?

––Siempre han estado juntos… desde pequeños, es normal ¿No Sakura? ––dijo Ino.

––Si… pero son muy diferentes, Sasuke es más responsable, y sabe que lo que hizo Naruto fue grave… en ambas partes ––dijo Sakura.

––Lo que no soportas es que él no esté cerca de ti ahora–– dijo Temari.

––El me gusta mucho y no entiendo porque se aleja de nosotros como si fuéramos los culpables de lo que ha pasado ––dijo Sakura malhumorada.

.

.

.

.

.

––Le cantaré una canción a Hinata, su favorita.

––¿Harás el ridículo? ––dijo Sasuke.

––Lo que sea por mi luna. Oh! Y le llevaré unos girasoles, ella los ama.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, había música y el ambiente estaba bueno. Chicos y chicas entraban y salían con bebidas.

Naruto avanzó hasta la casa, no entró, sino que gritó a la ventana. Mientras, a una distancia prudente, Sasuke miraba a su amigo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Naruto tomó aire y gritó ––¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SI HICE ALGO MAL, PERDONAMEEEEEEEEEEEEE! TE PROMETO QUE ESTARÉ MÁS ALERTA SI UNA BRUJA SE ME ACERCAAAAAAAAAAA! HINATAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hinata salió y le miró por el balcón, negó mientras lloraba.

Naruto sonrió con los ojos aguados ––Te amooooooooooooo!

––¡Basta! No te creo! ¿Qué no entiendes que te vi?! ¡¿Me crees estúpida?!

––Por favor! Tienes que creerme! ¡Hablemos por favor! ––gritó. Todos salieron a presenciar el espectáculo.

Hinata negó.

––Por favor mi luna! Yo…. ––Naruto no terminó, pues Ino, al lado de Hinata, le tiró un cubetazo de agua empapándolo por completo. Todos estallaron en burlas y risas. Sasuke se sorprendió y les dio una dura mirada a las chicas. Miró a Sakura arriba también y al ver que esta le miraba negó lentamente. Ella pareció intentar decirle algo.

"Hahahahahahahahahah! ¡Qué patético! ¡Ya lárgate fracasado! ¡Hahahahaha! ––reían todos abajo.

Naruto estaba impactado, miró arriba y vio que Hinata desviaba la mirada. Sintió su corazón apachurrase, el pecho le dolía. Bajó la mirada y soltó los girasoles que llevaba. No podía moverse. Que alguien le ayudara, quería salir corriendo de allí. No fue hasta que sintió la mano de Sasuke jalarle del brazo y se lo llevaba de allí.

Subieron al auto y Naruto no dijo nada. Sasuke apretó los dientes y el volante.

––Esto no me lo esperaba, son unos idiotas ––Sasuke le miró ––¿Estás bien?

Naruto tenía la mirada perdida al frente, sus ojos estaban apagados ––Lo siento amigo… estoy ensuciando tu auto.

––Eso no importa dobe, Ino es una estúpida, no tenía porque hacer eso.

––No importa… ellos nunca me aceptaron realmente ¿cierto? Y yo lo arruiné.

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla. Era Sakura.

Naruto se acurrucó en forma fetal ––Contesta… dile a Sakura–chan que por favor le diga a Hinata-chan que no le molestaré más…

––Naruto…

––Por favor hermano…

Cuando escuchó a Naruto decirle de esa forma, era porque hablaba en serio. Suspiró.

––Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

"––Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no sabía que Ino… ¿Cómo está Naruto? Hinata no deja de llorar"

––Realmente estoy furioso Sakura, y no te iba a contestar, sólo porque tengo un recado para Hinata de parte de Naruto: dile que dice que no se preocupe más, él ya no va a molestarla. Eso es todo…

Sasuke colgó y arrojó su celular al frente.

––Perdón por tu auto amigo…

Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido ––Ya te dije que no importa.

––No te enojes con Sakura-chan… no pierdas a tus amistades por alguien como yo.

––Deja de decir tonterías dobe, sabes que me molesta que hagas eso cuando sabes que eres mi hermano. Dime, ¿Tienes frío?

––No siento nada… quiero dormir… Sasuke… ¿Crees que es posible desaparecer?

––No, no lo es, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es superar esto, tómalo como una prueba, comienza de nuevo amigo.

––Ella… realmente me lastimó ¿sabes? Yo no hice nada…Shíon fue quien… ––dijo llorando.

Sasuke detuvo el auto frente a un parque tranquilo y lleno de árboles. Miró a su amigo.

––Realmente esta reacción en Hinata me ha sorprendido. Ella no es de las que juzgan sin escuchar antes… pero, supongo que lo que vio, aunque no fue como era, ella lo creyó.

––Dejó que me humillaran, no debió permitir que las chicas intervinieran…

––Estoy de acuerdo.

––Me duele… realmente no soy nada… perdón…––Naruto comenzó a llorar aún más. Se soltó por completo.

Sasuke desvió la mirada al sentirse contagiado. Nunca había visto así a Naruto desde que lo vio solo en aquél parque cuando tenían 5 años. Siempre lo había visto así… solo. Llevó una mano al hombro de su amigo, quien lloraba cual niño pequeño.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura colgó, Hinata y las chicas le miraron.

––Hinata… Naruto ha dicho que no te preocupes… ya no… volverá a molestarte.

Hinata comenzó a llorar aún más ––¿Por qué siento que hice algo mal?

––No, no es así Hina… lo que pasa es que eres muy sensible––dijo Sakura.

Ino les miró angustiada.

––Chicas… no me siento bien, no debí hacer eso…

Temari le miró dura ––Es verdad, esto era algo entre ellos dos y Naruto se veía muy afligido. Hiciste que los otros le humillaran Ino.

––Yo… le pediré disculpas…

––Déjalo así por ahora Ino, Sasuke está realmente furioso… y… eso significa que no es el momento ––Dijo Sakura preocupada.

.

.

.

Naruto salió del baño con una toalla en sus hombros. Miró a Sasuke quien estaba sentado al pie de la cama. Sonrió débil.

––Gracias teme… pero… quiero estar solo.

Sasuke se levantó.

––¿Estarás bien?

Él asintió.

––Si necesitas algo me llamas.

––Ah…. ––dijo.

Sasuke se retiró. Naruto se acostó y Kurama se acostó a su lado. Naruto le abrazó y se soltó a llorar nuevamente.

––Todos me odian…ni siquiera los vecinos me toleran. Ellos no me miran bien, ya se me hacía extraño que una chica como Hina-chan se fijara en mí. Este… fue el mejor pretexto para deshacerse de mí ¿No lo crees?.

Kurama gimió y lamió sus lágrimas de sus mejillas.

––Tú si me quieres ¿No Kurama?, sólo te tengo a ti y al teme––dijo mientras se aferraba a él. Miró a su escritorio y vio un sobre abierto con billetes en su interior. En los datos de aquél sobre se leía el nombre de Jiraya Namikaze.

––Tampoco le importo al viejo…. Te amo Hinata…

La lluvia se dejó caer y el cielo se oscureció. Naruto intensificó su llanto.

 **"Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto" (Porta)**

"Todo ha cambiado, desde el día que entraste en mi vida, más cuando te fuiste que quise abandonar la partida de este presente sin futuro, que es duro y jode por norma. La vida no es más que una historia de mierda demasiado corta"

Naruto se recordó desde pequeño, siempre solo y esperando por sus padres, negó.

"A veces pienso y quisiera no haber nacido nunca (porqué) las penas me hundieron en un mar que se desborda y he tragado ya, demasiada agua salada. No soy nada para el mundo el mundo para mí no es nada"

Se recordó sólo en un columpio mientras movía sus piecitos mientras miraba a una familia dándole cariño a un niño de la misma edad.

 **La imagen de un remolino comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco.**

"Pensé en quitarme la vida pero no hubo coraje, antes era un chaval cobarde aunque sin huevos pa´ cortarse. Me avergüenzo de mis pensamientos de personas débiles (Mentes frágiles) se rompen al entrar en contacto con miles de momentos duros"

"Momentos que estás en apuros, lloras con disimulo tras perder lo que tanto duró. Quieres volver a tener lo que no es tuyo (aceptar con orgullo) con un puño cerrado golpes demuestran tu dolor."

Recordó las miradas de desprecio de sus vecinos. Luego el día que la conoció a ella.

"Ganas de llorar, de llenar el vacío que tú dejaste. En mi interior queda dolor, odio y amor. Me enamoraste y me perdiste ––por dejarme marchar–– ¡Tras machacar mis sentimientos que no paran de llorar!

"Ya no confío, ni creo en nada por tu culpa ¡Tú, nunca sentirás lo que yo sentí por ti! ¡Nunca! Creí en el infinito por una vez en vida y vi como su fin llegaba (abría mucho más mi herida)"

 **El remolino se resquebrajaba más** … y luego la última mirada de Hinata cundo fue humillado… espera, ella no le miró.

"Querida, esta es mi despedida para ti. Que odio hasta mi odio, ¡Joder, por qué te conocí! Soy feliz, pero es que eso solo dura unos segundos. Que sepas que para este niño: fuiste mucho más que un mundo"

"Que guardo en esta caja musical de mis recuerdos, cada uno de mis momentos. Cada uno de los omentos de imágenes que se han muerto. Mi cuerpo se siente vacío y sólo; sin sentimientos muertos en este corazón roto"

Los días pasaron y Naruto se negaba a salir de aquél departamento. Las clases ya habían terminado y Sasuke le llevaba de comer, sabía cómo estaba su amigo y no lo dejaría sólo. Siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Rayos! Que hasta él mismo lo metía a bañar. Pero parecía que poco a poco iba recuperando su consciencia, puesto que estaba como desconectado. Esta vez, la depresión y ese sentimiento de soledad le habían pegado muy fuerte.

Naruto ya hablaba un poco, y parecía que todo iba mejorando, hasta que pasó algo que terminó por romperlo: una mañana, Naruto despertó para encontrarse con el cuerpo sin vida de Kurama, ya estaba muy viejo, pues había nacido al mismo tiempo que él y Naruto ya estaba por cumplir los 16. El perro había aguantado mucho tiempo a su lado. Naruto se derrumbó nuevamente.

––Kurama... amigo… no tú…

"Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un porqué. Hay obstáculos que pueden hacerte caer. Hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo, hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto"

"Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital. Mi corazón rodó recluso en una caja musical. Olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo, ¡No te mientas! Tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta"

Sasuke había sido arrastrado por los chicos y las chicas a una reunión en el departamento de Temari. Habían acordado ver una película, miró de reojo a Hinata. Ella tenía la vista perdida en la televisión mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Miró a las chicas que de alguna manera intentaban animarla.

Shikamaru le había estado preguntando por Naruto y él decía que estaba bien, lo cual era mentira. Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Rock lee y Shino, no habían comentado nada al respecto.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y todos le miraron. Se levantó y caminó algunos pasos. Aún así, todos podían escucharle.

––¿Naruto? ¿Pasa algo?

Hinata se mordió el labio.

"––Ku… kurama… está muerto…"

––¿Qué? ¿en dónde estás?

––en ese lugar, estoy cavando…

––Voy para allá!

Sasuke colgó.

––¿Qué pasó Sasuke-kun? ––preguntó Sakura.

Miró a las chicas y a los chicos. Negó ––No… es nada…

Sasuke tomó sus cosas, sus manos temblaban tanto que sus llaves cayeron al suelo. Todos le miraron preocupados.

––Oye hermano, ¿seguro que todo…? ––Preguntó Kiba.

––Estoy bien! ––dijo Sasuke para salir corriendo.

El momento había llegado. Recordó las palabras que Jiraiya le había confiado cuando tenía 10 años. Algo pasaba con Naruto, y lo que sabía era que Kurama era una especie de cerradura a un nuevo subconsciente de él, en cuanto Kurama muriera, esa cerradura comenzaría a resquebrajarse poco a poco y en cuanto cumpliera los 16… algo en Naruto despertaría. No sabían que era, y si Jiraiya le había confiado ese secreto, era porque Sasuke se había convertido en el apoyo emocional de Naruto desde pequeños al grado de forjar lazos de hermandad. Ese poder oscuro, debía usarse correctamente y el secreto de aquello era nada más y nada menos que el estado emocional del chico. Era por eso que había estado preocupado y al pendiente de él. Porque quería evitar que ese daño emocional terminara por despertarlo de manera violenta. Algo similar le había pasado a su madre, estuvo cerca de convertirse en una asesina, pero el amor de Minato le había salvado. Luego, ellos murieron de manera extraña. Sus cuerpos habían sido encontrados en el bosque en un charco de sangre.

Respiró profundo y encendió el auto una vez llegó. A lo lejos escuchó como Kiba le llamaba, pero él no se detuvo. Sinceramente no era problema de ellos.

Kiba miró a los chicos ––No lo sé chicos, jamás había visto a Sasuke así. Hay que seguirlo.

Ellos asintieron. Las chicas, incluso Hinata se subieron al auto.

Ino miró a Hinata ––Hinata… ¿estás segura?

Ella asintió ––a pesar de lo que ha pasado… no puedo evitar… preocuparme… y… no me gustó la reacción de Sasuke-kun. Algo debe haberle sucedido…

Sasuke estacionó el auto a la orilla de aquél campo. Salió de prisa y corrió colina arriba. Allí estaba, en la sombra de aquél árbol, parado frente a u visible bulto de tierra. Estaba sucio, ya había cavado y sepultado a Kurama.

Caminó directo a él.

Por otro lado, los chicos se estacionaron y bajaron, observaron a los chicos frente a un bulto de tierra. Naruto estaba cabizbajo. Mientras Sasuke ponía una mano en su hombro.

––¿Qué sucedió? ––preguntó Kiba.

––Parece que sepultaron algo ––dijo Shikamaru. Todos le miraron.

––¡¿Un cuerpo?! ––se escandalizó Kiba.

––No seas idiota ––dijo hikamaru.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca ––Oh, por dios… debe ser… Kurama, ya estaba muy viejo.

Hinata se entristeció y miró al lugar.

Por otra parte, Sasuke le habló a Naruto.

––Lo siento, no… esperaba que pasara ahora…

––Yo ya me lo esperaba… aguantó mucho, se aferró a mí tanto como pudo… él… no quería dejarme sólo… ––sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente. Estos ya estaban rojos e hinchados.

––Naruto, sabes que me tienes a mí y que cuentas conmigo para todo…

––Sabes lo que pasará ¿no? Lo que viene ahora…

––Debes ser fuerte.

––Kurama no se separó de mi desde que llegué a este mundo. Él formó parte de mi… ––Calló de rodillas y volvió a llorar ––Mi vida…

Sasuke se inclinó a él ––Lo sabíamos… esto tenía que pasar. Ahora…

––No hice las cosas bien… ¿verdad? Yo… estoy pagando todo lo que me está pasando. Me duele! No lo soporto! Tampoco a esos malditos vecinos!.debería….

––Naruto!

Naruto pareció reaccionar y comenzó a respirar profundo.

––No me siento bien…Sasuke.

Los chicos miraban la escena.

––Deberíamos irnos ––dijo Shikamaru.

Todos le hicieron caso. Hinata titubeó, pero luego los siguió sin apartar la vista.

Naruto miró a Sasuke ––No… sé lo que pasará…

––No pienses en eso. Sabes que yo te voy a ayudar. Tranquilo.

"Pese a todo hay que avanzar en este lado del cristal; en el cual estaría solo, alejado de todo mal, todos (todos), todos tenemos una historia que contar y también un cuento casi perfecto pero con final"

Naruto se recostó en su cama, estaba recién bañado. Abrazó a su almohada. Miró a Sasuke tenderse un futón en el suelo.

––¿Qué haces?

––Me quedaré contigo unos días. Anda, duerme un poco, sé que sin Kurama, te sentirás solo.

––Gracias hermano.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Jiraiya se detuvo de golpe. Sintió un ardor en la palma de su mano. Miró y se sorprendió de ver que el remolino que tenía en ella, desaparecía lentamente hasta quedar a la mitad.

––Kurama…. Hasta aquí llegaste ¿eh pequeño? Gracias por soportar… es momento de regresar.

 **Un mes después…. Octubre 9, 11:59 pm**

Naruto se removía entre las sábanas, sentía su cuerpo arder. Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a él.

––Oye Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Naruto seguía dormido pero se movía como si algo le quemara.

––¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahg!

Jiraiya entró corriendo.

––¡Jiraiya! Algo le pasa a Naruto!

––Sostenlo! Le debo cubrir la boca o se morderá la lengua!

––¿Qué le vas a hacer?

––Nada! no podemos hacer nada salvo dejar que le pase el dolor!

––¡¿No vamos a hacer nada?!

––¡No hay nada que hacer! Está pasando!

––¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG!

––Resiste hijo!

––Vamos Naruto! ––dijo Sasuke.

Naruto no dejaba de moverse.

––Debemos atarlo o se lastimará. Sostenlo!

Habían pasado 12 horas… 12 horas de sufrimiento y dolora de cabeza intenso. Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto tuviera que soportar eso. Incluso a él le dolía, y no estaba experimentando ese dolor.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente. Jiraiya le quitó el trapo de la boca. Naruto quedó inconsciente mientras su cabello cambiaba a oscuro. Sasuke le miró sorprendido.

––Está hecho… todo por lo que viajé… investigando sobre esto… ahora te paso este conocimiento Uchiha ––dijo dándole un pergamino antiguo que Sasuke recibió.

––Haré todo lo que pueda.

––Lo sé muchacho. Ahora debo entrenar al chico, es hora de transmitirle lo que aprendí en esos lugares…

Sasuke asintió ––¿Su cabello… se quedará así?

––Si, el subconsiente que ha estado sellado… se ha apoderado de su mente, debes prepararte, cuando despierte… ya no será el mismo, tendrás suerte si te trata igual que siempre… el dolor experimentado durante estos días… ya sabe sabes cómo le afectará.

Sasuke asintió. Jiraiya le tocó el hombro.

––Por ahora ve a descansar a mi habitación, yo me quedaré con él. Probablemente no despertará hasta la tarde.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y Jiraiya miró a su nieto. El no se dejaría caer ante nadie. De eso se encargaría. Le miró con una sonrisa mientras Naruto ya respiraba pausadamente.

.

.

….

.

.

Hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció esta nueva historia? Ya tenía tiempo pensando en ella pero no me animaba a escribirla. Espero haya sido de su agrado. El próximo capítulo, lo publicaré en unos días ¡Sayonara!

Dejen sus inesperados reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambios inesperados 2**

 **Universo alterno**

 **La historia es completamente mía. Los lindos personajes no.**

 **Ok, sobre Neji Hyuga, él está en el extranjero y no aparecerá por ahora. Cometí un error al mencionarlo en el primer capítulo. Él no está con ellos.**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Un cambio, ¿bastardo de corazón frío?_**

.

.

.

.

Sasuke despertó unas horas después debido a que su celular sonaba. Contestó.

—¿Qué sucede Itachi?

"—¿Estás durmiendo todavía?"

—Dime qué quieres Itachi… —dijo mientras se incorporaba y se tallaba la cabeza.

"—¿En dónde estás ahora?, papá ha llamado y dice que no te encontró en casa."

—¿Dónde más voy a estar? Estoy en el departamento de Naruto, prefiero quedarme aquí que estar sólo en esa casa.

"—Ah, vaya… no lo pensé antes… entonces… está bien."

—No te he pedido permiso…

Se escuchó un suspiro "—Ok, nos vemos en unos días"

—¿Piensas venir?

"—Claro, extraño a mi hermanito"

—Sí, lo que digas, espero que me traigas algo que valga la pena.

"—Hahahahaha si por supuesto también a ese enano parlanchín. Nos vemos."

—Adiós.

Sasuke colgó. Miró la hora en su celular, eran las 12 del día. Miró a la puerta, se levantó. Caminó a la sala y se encontró con Jiraiya acomodando unos platos en la mesa. Le miró con una sonrisa.

—Sasuke, ¿Dormiste bien?

Él asintió —¿Y Naruto?

—Hace 15 minutos fui a verlo, aún estaba dormido. Tal vez ya está despierto ¿Podrías ir a verlo? Si está despierto tráelo para comer. Deben tener hambre.

Sasuke caminó a la habitación. Cuando la abrió y entró, miró a Naruto dándole la espalda, estaba poniéndose una camisa.

—¿Naruto?

Él volteó lentamente y Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que le dedicaba una media sonrisa.

—Teme. Siento lo de anoche, fue… agotador —dijo con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó serio.

Naruto comenzó a darse un masaje en los hombros —Estoy bien, el dolor ha pasado… todo… —dijo lo último en un susurro.

—Vamos, debes tener hambre, Jiraiya tiene la mesa lista.

Naruto le siguió.

Una vez sentados en la mesa, Jiraiya le miró más detenidamente.

—¿Sientes algún cambio?

Naruto llevó un bocado a la boca —Me siento... lleno de energías, tengo ganas de patear traseros. ¿eso es normal?

—Puede ser, sin embargo no debes hacerlo.

—No voy a reprocharte el que me hayas abandonado tanto tiempo, pero no creo que tengas derecho a decirme que hacer.

Jiraiya suspiró, e ignoró su comentario—Te voy a entrenar debidamente, puedes desquitar tus deseos en esta actividad. Solo quiero que te enfoques en esto. Sasuke nos acompañará.

Naruto miró a su amigo —¿Vas a unirte a esta locura? —Sonrió —Quiero ver cuánto soportas.

—No me subestimes dobe, ya me conoces.

Este sonrió de medio lado. Sasuke frunció el ceño, tenía un aire arrogante y ambos iban a chocar. Miró a Jiraiya y este le dio un asentimiento que significaba un "paciencia".

Después comieron en silencio.

—Irás al instituto mañana ¿No?—preguntó Sasuke.

—Oh, es verdad, el instituto… pérdida de tiempo ¿No crees? Tal vez el mundo se acabe en poco tiempo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño —¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Has tenido una visión? —preguntó Jiraiya serio.

—Quien sabe… estoy… pensando seriamente si el mundo necesita de mi ayuda… corrección, si en realidad se la merecen. Si merecen que les salve.

—Estamos en la misma clase… de hecho… todos estamos en ella… sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo Sasuke cambiando el tema, si el mundo se iba a acabar pronto, no quería saber.

Naruto no dijo nada y sólo se dedicó a comer.

— ¿Cómo es que de la noche a la mañana obtuviste un cuerpo como si hubieras estado entrenando por meses? —preguntó Sasuke minutos más tarde ya en la habitación.

—Tengo tanto poder ahora mismo, que mi cuerpo sólo se ha adaptado a las necesidades que se requieren para poder soportarlo… no soy más que un contenedor ahora. Kurama ahora yace dentro de mí.

—Entiendo… sin embargo, creo que debes esforzarte por mantener tu esencia.

Naruto sonrió levemente —Mi esencia ¿eh?

.

.

.-++++**~~~~**++++-.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Kiba se acercó a Sasuke en el salón de clases —Oye Sasuke, ¿Naruto no piensa venir? Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que iniciaron las clases.

Las chicas le miraron. Justo después de eso, Naruto entró por la puerta y sin siquiera mirarlos, tomó asiento en una banca de hasta el fondo, llevaba una chaqueta oscura y una capucha cubría su cabeza.

El corazón de Hinata latió y quiso verle el rostro, no pudo hacerlo, bajó la mirada.

—Oye Naruto ¿Cómo has estado? —se acercó Kiba.

Naruto no le miró —¿Cómo crees tú?

Sasuke se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a Kiba —Déjalo así Kiba.

Kiba frunció el ceño y volvió la vista a Naruto. Los chicos se acercaron.

—Oye Naruto, olvidemos ese incidente, después de todo somos amigos y no podemos estar siempre enojados —dijo Sai.

—Ah... —Fue lo único que dijo. Pero en ningún momento les miró.

—Oye… —intentó hablar Kiba pero el profesor entró al salón.

—Tomen asiento en sus lugares, ya, andando.

Todos tomaron asiento, miró a sus alumnos hasta que reparó en alguien nuevo.

—Usted debe ser el señor Uzumaki.

Todos repararon en él. Este sólo asintió.

Kakashi se acomodó las gafas.

—Pues bien, Yo soy el profesor Hatake Kakashi y seré su tutor de ahora en más. Por ahora, debe saber que no puede estar con es capucha, quítesela durante las clases.

Naruto llevó su mano lentamente a su cabeza y bajó la capucha, para los que no le conocían no fue una sorpresa verle el cabello oscuro, pero para sus amigos fue una grande, él era rubio natural, sin embargo, ahora llevaba el cabello oscuro. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…. —murmuró Ino a Sakura. Esta asintió.

—Perfecto, continuemos con la clase, espero que pueda ponerse al corriente Señor Uzumaki.

Este sólo volvió a asentir.

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún problema, hasta que llegó la hora de descanso. Todos guardaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar.

Kiba caminó de nuevo a Naruto. Las chicas también se quedaron en el aula

—Vaya, te teñiste el cabello. Te queda.

Naruto le miró serio —No lo he teñido.

Kiba puso una cara confusa.

—¿De qué hablas?

Sasuke intervino —Olvida eso, vamos a comer algo.

—Como sea, vayan ustedes, yo tengo algo que hacer —dijo Naruto para salir de ahí. Hinata bajó la mirada.

—Oye… —Murmuró Kiba.

Sai se llevó un pulgar al mentón como pensando algo —Claramente está resentido.

Ino frunció el ceño, miró a las chicas.

—Ustedes adelántense, yo debo ir a pedirle disculpas, no había tenido la oportunidad —Dijo para salir corriendo.

—¡Ino! —llamó Sakura y luego salió tras ella. Hinata no se movió, Tenten le sonrió.

—Vamos Hinata, o no alcanzaremos almuerzo.

Ella asintió y salió junto con los chicos.

Shikamaru se atrevió a hablar una vez solos en el salón.

—Naruto está extraño veas por donde lo veas, ¿Está bien? —preguntó a Sasuke.

—Cómo te lo digo… digamos que… está en una etapa rebelde. Shikamaru, no dejes que los chicos le provoquen de alguna manera, en especial Kiba.

—Enserio ¿Qué sucede con él? Te veías tenso cuando Kiba se le acercó.

—Naruto… ya no es el mismo de antes, quien sabe si lo vuelva a ser, él sufrió una especie de shock. Su personalidad ya no es la de antes y ahora busca pelea hasta donde no la hay, por favor, dile a los chicos que no le provoquen de ninguna manera.

—Ino fue tras él… —dijo Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido —Incluso Sakura.

—Mierda! —dijo para salir corriendo. Shikamaru se fue a la cafetería

.

.

.

.

.

Ino buscaba a Naruto, había desparecido tan rápido.

—¿Dónde se metió? —murmuró Sakura.

Ino miró hacia una banca, ahí estaba, recostado con un libro en su cara. Caminó, estaba algo nerviosa.

—¿Naruto? —llamó ella. Él no contestó.

—Oye… Naruto —Llamó Sakura.

Este se quitó el libro y se incorporó. Les miró serio.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver sus facciones más… definidas y la mirada tan seria como la de Sasuke. Daba un aire… varonil. Sin duda algo le había pasado en ese poco tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —dijo con voz ronca.

De repente Ino se sintió nerviosa. Sakura se dio cuenta y tomó la palabra.

—Escucha Naruto, queríamos disculparnos por habernos metido en tus problemas con Hinata… e Ino quería disculparse especialmente por… lo que hizo en la fiesta… aquél día…

—Yo no la veo arrepentida, puesto que ni siquiera es capaz de expresarse ella misma —dijo mientras la miraba.

Ino se inclinó —Lo siento Naruto, estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice. Soy una tonta.

Naruto se levantó, Ino se incorporó. Ambas se sorprendieron cuando este sonrió burlón y sin decir nada pasó de ellas con las manos en los bolsillos. Abrieron la boca pero no pudieron decir nada.

Sasuke llegó con ellas —¿Y Naruto?

—Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa con él? Prácticamente acaba de… burlarse de nosotras —dijo Sakura.

—Bueno chicas, no es diferente de lo que hicieron en esa fiesta ¿O no? Sólo que aquí no había nadie más.

—Aún así… le he pedido disculpas sinceramente —Dijo Ino.

—Déjenlo así. Será mejor que no le molesten.

—Sasuke… —Intentó decir Sakura pero Sasuke se encaminó al ver a lo lejos a Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede con ambos? —preguntó Ino.

Rato después, las chicas llegaron a la cafetería con los demás.

Ambas suspiraron.

—¿Qué pasó chicas? ¿Se disculparon con él? —preguntó Tenten, Hinata les miró curiosa.

—Fue… extraño… —dijo Ino.

—Prácticamente se burló de nosotras.

—¿Cómo que… se burló? —preguntó Hinata.

—Fue… —trató de explicar Ino, pero no pudo, se sentía frustrada, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo talló —No lo sé, es… tan… confuso… él…—Negó, era algo que no podía explicar, miró a Sakura —Sakura, tú me entiendes ¿no?

Ella asintió y suspiró —Naruto… está diferente Hinata. No lo sé…

—¿Co… como diferente?

—No es él mismo, algo ha cambiado, a parte de su cabello… y luego Sasuke actúa como si fuera un guardia o algo así… no lo sé. Ya tú te darás cuenta.

Hinata no dijo nada más.

Los días transcurrieron y Naruto simplemente pasaba de ellos, cada vez que Kiba, ya harto por su actitud intentaba acercarse a él, Shikamaru le detenía.

Naruto ya destacaba en los deportes y rápidamente había ganado, al igual que Sasuke, su propio club de fans. La mayoría eran chicas que no sabía nada de él e incluso, debido a su apariencia, no lo recordaban.

Se encontraban en la clase de Natación. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Temari voltearon a ver el escándalo de algunas chicas al ver entrar a Naruto sin camisa y sólo con sus shorts de traje de baño. Hinata se sorprendió de ver su cuerpo diferente.

—¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Uzumaki-san! Sasuke-san!

Naruto las ignoró, luego se colocó los googles y se lanzó a la piscina al mismo tiempo que los demás. Era una prueba de resistencia.

—¿Cómo pudo cambiar así? Eso no es normal ¿cierto chicas? —dijo Ino.

Las chicas negaron. Hinata siguió mirándole, abrió los ojos sorprendida, había sido rápido, estaba segura que nadie más lo había visto. Él la miró por unos segundos ya fuera de la piscina y le había cerrado un ojo en un gesto claro de coqueteo. Negó, lo había imaginado. Por primera vez… su cuerpo tembló, se sentía extraña y sus mejillas se sentían calientes.

.

.

.

.

Ciertamente, a sus antiguos amigos se les hacía extraño el comportamiento de Naruto. Él casi no hablaba con ellos y en el descanso se iba a las bancas a dormir. Sasuke se quedaba con ellos en la cafetería y cualquier pregunta sobre lo que le sucedía a Naruto era en vano, pues este no respondía nada. Sólo Shikamaru podía darse una idea. Los problemas no dejaban de surgir y cierto día, ellos comprendieron que Naruto no sólo era callado sino que debido a un incidente en el salón de clases, este había mostrado un lado hostil y problemático, era agresivo si le provocaban y no parecía que fuera a tener piedad por aquellos que cometieran el error de meterse con él. Irónicamente, eso era digno de admiración para las chicas…

Se encontraba en el salón de clases, tenían la hora libre, Naruto, como siempre, se encontraba sentado en su banca con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. A su lado, Sasuke leía un libro. Las chicas platicaban entre ellas. Algunos estaban escribiendo apuntes. Hinata entró y Naruto abrió los ojos, la miró disimuladamente, frunció el ceño, ella caminaba lentamente mientras con una mano, se tomaba la muñeca, levemente pudo ver su piel rojiza, como si alguien la hubiera tomado violentamente. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa a las chicas y tomó asiento en su lugar sin acercarse a ellas, tomó un libro y lo ojeó.

De pronto, un chico entró al salón y todos guardaron silencio. Caminó directo a Naruto, cuando estuvo frente a él, este pateó violentamente su banca, otros cuatro chicos le seguían y sonreían divertidos. El chico parecía imponente.

Cuando inició la preparatoria, este chico se había apoderado de todo, golpeaba y extorsionaba a los estudiantes, nadie podía acusarlo debido a que este tenía una pandilla muy peligrosa en la ciudad y amenazaba a todos con la muerte. Era violento y los profesores no se atrevían siquiera a meterse con él, además, estaba el caso de que nadie se atrevía a denunciarlo. A Sasuke no le pudo en los primeros días y aún ahora menos. Él no era molestado. Y Naruto… bueno, lo había estado observando hace poco, el idiota llamaba la atención de las chicas y eso le irritaba, incluso no le había soltado dinero aún. Eso no era aceptable.

—Oye tú. ¿¡Quién rayos te crees?! ¡Parásito! Dame tu dinero.

Naruto bufó sin mirarlo, el chico se molestó y lo tomó de las solapas levantándole del asiento. Sasuke se levantó. Hinata y las chicas se asustaron.

—Basta Takeshi.

—Déjalo Sasuke —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Llevó sus manos a las muñecas de este y las apretó.

El chico descompuso su rostro y comenzó a quejarse —Su… suéltame! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡Basta! —dijo mientras se hincaba del dolor. Sus amigos por alguna razón no podían moverse.

—¿No vas a pedir disculpas? —dijo divertido.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor suéltame!

Naruto sonrió aún divertido y sin soltarlo le obligó a levantarse. Un escalofrío recorrió a aquel chico cuando de repente, Naruto dejó de reír para ponerse serio y su mirada se tornó fría. Los alumnos se habían juntado para ver lo que pasaba.

—Escúchame bien, no vuelvas a meterte conmigo o lo pagarás caro. No quiero ver tu cara por donde sea que yo pase ¿Quedó claro? —dijo serio. El chico asintió. Naruto le soltó y le dio un empujón haciendo que cayera llevándose consigo varias butacas. Sus amigos le ayudaron a levantarse, intimidados por su fuerza, no se atrevieron a hacerle frente.

Naruto tomó su mochila y pasó de ellos.

Antes de salir, un chico entró de prisa al salón chocando con el hombro de Naruto, quien no se inmutó, a diferencia del chico, que salió volando a un metro directo a las butacas. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había pasado? Naruto miró al chico en el suelo.

—Oye tú, deberías fijarte por dónde vas —le dijo serio.

El chico asintió —Lo… lo siento…

Naruto miró fugazmente a Hinata. Esta le miraba asustada y luego continuó su camino. Sasuke tomó su mochila rápidamente y le ofreció la mano al chico.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo, el chico asintió y tomó su mano para levantarse.

—Si…

—Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería —dijo para salir del ahí ignorando el llamado de Kiba.

Ino caminó un paso y luego miró a las chicas — ¿Lo vieron? Eso fue… increíble… no sabía que Naruto fuera muy fuerte… es decir… está en forma y todo pero…

Los chicos problemáticos salieron del salón sin decir nada.

—No puedo creer lo que pasó —dijo Sakura, miró a Hinata —Tu… pasaste más tiempo con él Hina, ¿Sabias?

Hinata negó lentamente —Ah…. Tengo que irme —dijo tomando sus cosas.

:

:

:

:

Sasuke le dio alcance a Naruto.

—No digas nada, no vale la pena… el mundo se irá a la mierda por basuras como esas —dijo Naruto.

—Tal vez no valga la pena salvar a esas basuras, es verdad que ellos no son los únicos y hay más por ahí… pero, en estos momentos, también hay niños que tienen derecho a vivir y así como hay malas personas… también la hay buenas.

Naruto le miró divertido —¿Te estás escuchando siquiera?

—Sólo te digo las cosas como son.

—No lo sé.

—Podrías empezar por traer orden a la preparatoria.

—Olvídalo, es mucho trabajo.

Sasuke suspiró. Naruto pareció perderse en sus pensamientos un momento, luego miró a Sasuke.

—Dime Sasuke ¿Qué sabes de esas basuras? ¿Por qué se creen con derechos de pedir dinero?

—Ellos simplemente le quitan el dinero a los alumnos desde el primer día de clases, hombres y mujeres por igual. Si ellos se rehúsan… les golpean o amenazan y el principal blanco son los hijos de adinerados… ya sabes, los que saben que siempre tienen. Lo intentaron conmigo pero yo no me dejé. Nadie hace nada porque se dice que tienen una pandilla muy peligrosa y los profesores no hacen nada, algunos por temor y otros porque nadie se atreve a denunciarlos.

—¿Qué hay de ella?

—¿Ella?

—Sabes de quien hablo.

—Hasta ahora yo no he visto que acosen a Hinata.

—Cuando entró al salón… le vi unas marcas… ella no estaba bien…

—¿Estás preocupado? No te culparía, ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó, también fue una víctima de las circunstancias.

—Sólo era curiosidad. No pienso hacer nada.

Los días pasaron y no hubo movimiento alguno de aquellos pandilleros. Cada vez que Naruto pasaba por los pasillos, de inmediato todos le abrían paso. Nadie quería siquiera chocar con él.

La paz había vuelto al instituto, pero eso tenía sin cuidado a Naruto. Ino y Sakura habían intentado acercarse a él, pero este pasaba de ellas y las dejaba hablando solas.

Las cosas en la prepa estaban normales, pero la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, para nada estaba del todo bien. Su abuelo le obligaba a levantarse temprano y le entrenaba durante horas. Lo bueno era que este aprendía rápido. Al igual que Sasuke.

Cierto día, debido a que su pervertido abuelo había salido con la directora de su escuela, este no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que se vistió casual con una sudadera oscura y unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y salió ante la mirada de algunos de sus vecinos. Ya afuera del edificio, Naruto se detuvo y miró hacia el edificio, sonrió y mostró en lo alto su dedo corazón. Miró que muchos cerraban las cortinas rápidamente y él estallo en risas. Qué estúpidos eran.

Cuando llegó a casa de Sasuke se sorprendió de ver a Itachi.

Sasuke le había recibido. Ambos estaban aburridos y no tenían nada que hacer.

—Oye, ¿Tienes algo de comer?

—Vamos a la cocina, yo también quiero algo.

Naruto siguió a Sasuke hasta la enorme cocina de su mansión.

—Podemos prepararnos unos emparedados…

—Lo que sea, tengo hambre —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke abrió el refrigerador y sacó las cosas. Las puso frente a Naruto en la barra.

—Miren que estoy viendo, un par de glotones listos para asaltar la cocina—se ecuchó una voz familiar para Naruto. Este sonrió y miró emocionado.

—Itachi!

Itachi chifló —Vaya… pero mira nada más, el enano parlanchín ha cambiado, oye, ese color te queda bien.

—Oye, esta vez si aceptarás un encuentro conmigo ¿No? Necesito vencerte.

—Parece que estás en forma, así que acepto. Pero primero coman algo —Itachi se dirigió a Sasuke y le hizo a un lado. —Vamos, yo les prepararé el emparedado.

—Como quieras… —murmuró Sasuke haciéndose a un lado.

Rato después, Naruto comía una especie de barra.

—Esto es delicioso Itachi!

—Hahaha, es verdad, a mi me encantan, es más, si te gustó, te daré una caja, he traído muchas.

—¿Enserio puedo llevarme una?

—Claro enano.

—Tch! Itachi, en cuanto te de una paliza dejarás de llamarme así.

—Eso está por verse.

—No te confíes esta vez Itachi, Naruto es realmente fuerte —dijo Sasuke.

Itachi sonrió —Ya veo.

:

:

:

:

Las chicas se encontraban en una especie de reunión.

—Es evidente que Naruto está lleno de rencor —dijo Sakura.

—Tienes razón, él no quiere escucharnos y no habla más que con Sasuke —Dijo Ino.

—¿Tú qué piensas Hinata? vaya… eres la única que no se ha atrevido a acercársele —dijo Tenten

—Nosotros… ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar… aunque… su actitud me preocupa…

—¿Y qué piensas de esas chicas que le persiguen? —preguntó Ino.

—Nada… no tengo por qué molestarme, además, él las ignora…

—O sea que no tienes de qué preocuparte —dijo Ino.

—No me refiero a eso… sólo no es de mi incumbencia,,,,

—Hay bueno chicas ya basta, hablemos de otra cosa.

Hinata quedó un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

.

:

:

:

Itachi jadeaba, se encontraba en el dojo de la familia Uchiha con Naruto. A una distancia, Sasuke observaba el encuentro.

—Vamos Itachi, yo sé que puede hacer más —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Eres fuerte… Jiraiya tenía razón.

—Así que lo sabes.

—Si, después de todo, Sasuke y yo seremos tu apoyo.

—Pues, gracias pero no sé que esperan de mi.

Itachi sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro —Evitar que este mundo se vaya a la mierda. Usa ese poder que tienes para salvarnos a nosotros, los estúpidos y egoístas humanos.

—Si lo hago… ¿Puedo hacer lo que quiera después?

—Claro! Con ese poder puedes convertirte en lo que quieras.

—Oye! Itachi! —regañó Sasuke por esas imprudentes palabras.

—¿Sabes? Siempre quise ser un líder yakuza.

Itachi elevó una ceja —Ahí lo tienes, realmente puedes llegar a ser incluso un justo líder yakuza y evolucionar y ser más que grupos delincuentes, asesinos, corruptos… tú puedes cambiar eso.

—La verdad es que, la idea de ser temible me agrada.

—Como quieras, es tu vida, hombre.

Naruto negó mientras sonreía. Itachi y Sasuke eran los hermanos que siempre necesitó.

:

:

:

:

Base subterránea, Osaka, Japón.

—¿Terminaste con el componente?

—Sí, ya está. Las pruebas en humanos comenzaron hace tres días pero… hay complicaciones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El tipo con bata blanca se inclinó —Los sujetos de prueba no están reaccionando bien, el componente no es lo que esperábamos, Doctor Orochimaru, me temo que hay una mutación que los mata, pero reviven sin consciencia.

—¿Estas diciendo que creaste un virus que crea muertos vivientes?

—Así es… uno de nuestros ayudantes fue sólo rasguñado y… está teniendo síntomas, lo hemos aislado.

Orochimaru sonrió —Es un virus contagioso ¿eh? Perfecto Kabuto. No importa, libéralos, veamos cuanto caos traemos… nuestro objetivo es acaba con la mitad de la población así que dejaremos pasar 6 meses y luego esparciremos la cura. A ver cuántos quedan.

—¡Como ordene sensei!

—Tal vez para ese tiempo, las nueve bestias salgan, y entonces… podremos obtener muestras de ADN para nuestro próximo experimento. Los súper soldados…

Sin duda, este doctor completamente desquiciado, tenías sus propios planes y un virus letal como ese, no sería tan fácil de erradicar… y debería ser antes de los 6 meses…


	3. Chapter 3

.

Cambios inesperados 3

Universo alterno

La historia es completamente mía. Los lindos personajes no.

Capítulo 3: Mía

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de Itachi, Naruto pensaba que este sabía algo que él no, pero no era como si aquello le importara.

Era fin de semana. Ese día, por alguna razón, Naruto se sentía más irritable de lo normal. Gruñó de molestia cuando Jiraiya tomó asiento a su lado frente al televisor. Ignorando ese gruñido, decidió tomar el control y cambiar de canal.

—¿Qué te sucede hoy muchacho?

—Nada… sólo no estoy de humor.

—Yo no te he hecho nada, así que deja de… —calló en cuanto escuchó las noticias.

"Esta noche es de luna llena, y la naturaleza nos mostrará su mejor espectáculo"

—Ah, ya veo, así que era por eso —dijo mirando a su ahijado.

Este le miró —¿De qué hablas viejo? —dijo frunciendo el seño.

—Es la luna llena, en realidad, cualquier cambio en la luna te altera directamente; un eclipse, luna roja, etc…

—¿Por qué?

—Tus instintos son como los de una bestia y esa luna te altera más, será mejor que no salgas de casa hoy, quédate aquí.

—¡Pues no me gusta! —dijo levantándose mostrando sus ojos rojos.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño al sentir que su cuerpo emanaba calor.

—Estás muy alterado, según lo que he investigado, solo hay una cosa que te podría calmar, pero eso está muy difícil.

—¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!

—Una mujer.

Naruto le miró sorprendido —¿Qué?

—Para ti, hay una mujer por ahí que debe saber muy bien como mantenerte calmado, es como si su propia esencia lograra apaciguarte, pero como no la tienes, pues mejor quédate aquí y no salgas, o podrías matar a cuanta gente se te cruza en el camino.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula, se dejó caer en el sillón de regreso y comenzó a mover el pié en modo desesperado.

—Quiero golpear a alguien…

—A mi ni me veas.

—Voy a salir.

—No.

.

.

..

.

Sakura abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó a Ino.

—Es broma ¿no?

Ino se sonrojó y negó —No le digas a Hinata… no sé qué me pasa, pero Naruto me atrae cada vez más y más… es algo que me… no lo sé.

—Estás loca Ino, ambas sabemos que Hinata aún lo ama, aunque diga que ya no hay nada entre ellos.

—Pues mañana le preguntaré de nuevo y si lo niega, entonces le diré como me siento —declaró Ino.

—Pero si ni siquiera puedes acercarte a él Ino y luego de aquello…

—Ni me lo recuerdes! Fui una estúpida.

Sakura suspiró.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dormía plácidamente hasta que de pronto sintió algo muy excitante, aún sin despertar, comenzó a removerse de placer, gemía, pero creía que lo hacía en sueños. Nunca se percató, de que alguien había estado probando de su sexo mientras dormía. Cuando despertó, bañada en sudor, se sintió avergonzada de haber soñado con algo así. Se sintió mojada y decidió ir al baño por la madrugada.

.

::::

:

:

Naruto se dejó caer en su cama con una risa satisfactoria en sus labios que brillaban, parecía haber estado probando algo, pasó su lengua por ellos y sus ojos se tornaron azules.

—Me importa poco lo que piense, voy a tomarla cuando yo quiera.

.

.

..

.

Una semana más tarde…

Hinata se sentía extraña, y no era para menos, cada vez que Naruto le miraba, saboreaba sus labios con su lengua en un gesto sugerente que la acaloraba. Ella apartaba la mirada, pero podía sentir su mirada en ella.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

…

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, acababa de salir de la biblioteca y ahora buscaba a las chicas, pero para su mala suerte, el acosador de la escuela le interceptó.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya te he dado dinero, no tengo más.

—No te hagas Hyuga, tu padre está forrado de dinero, si no quieres que te golpee —le miró de arriba abajo y ella se cubrió a sí misma —O… tal vez puedas pagarme… de otra forma.

—Yo no te debo nada —dijo intentando irse.

Este la empujó contra los casilleros y ella gimió, este iba a golpearla pero alguien lo detuvo. Ella se sorprendió cuando vio a Naruto torciendo el brazo del chico. Los pasillos estaban solos, pues era hora del almuerzo.

—¡AH! ¡Suéltame!

—Veamos, tal vez debería romperte este brazo definitivamente.

El chico reconoció la voz y le miró asustado —U… Uzumaki?

Hinata le miraba sorprendida. Naruto le miró serio.

—¡No me he metido en tu camino! ¡esto no es justo!

Naruto le soltó y lo tomó del cuello para azotarlo en el mismo lugar que Hinata segundos atrás.

—¿Qué no te metiste conmigo?

—¡No te he hecho nada!

—Mira a esa chica —dijo con voz cautelosa.

—No entiendo…

—Esa chica es mía.

Hinata le miró sorprendida.

—No… no lo sabía… lo siento…

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes, aunque creo que ya es tarde, ¿Debería romperte el brazo? ¿o los dos?

Este negó con miedo.

Hinata tomó a Naruto del brazo —Basta, déjalo no vale la pena…

Este la miró y lego regresó la vista a él —largo de aquí —dijo lanzándolo al suelo. Este se levantó y salió corriendo.

Hinata temblaba levemente y finalmente le miró —Gra…gracias…

Este la miró y se acercó a ella lentamente hasta acorralarla, ella contuvo la respiración. Naruto miró sus labios —Tal vez puedas pagarme de otra forma…

Ella colocó sus manos en su pecho para apartarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada. Ella temía de lo que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo.

Naruto atacó sus labios, la besó como si tuviera sed de ella. Introdujo su lengua y jugueteó con la de ella. Ella se aferró a su chaqueta y buscó más de él.

En esos momentos Ino y Sakura, quienes iban entrando al pasillo, pararon en seco cuando vieron la escena. Naruto la tenía acorralada entre los casilleros mientras la besaba. Luego se separó de ella y se alejó de allí. Hinata estaba completamente perdida, inmóvil e Ino sentía una rabia crecer en ella.

Adelantó el paso y encaró a Hinata, quien le miró aún inconsciente.

—¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar Hinata? —dijo casi reclamándole.

Ella le miró mejor —¿Qué?

Sakura se acercó y le miró preocupada —¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió algo sonrojada.

—Hinata, ¡¿Por qué se estaban besando?! ¡Ustedes ya no están juntos! —"casi" reclamó Ino.

Hinata le miró confundida por su reacción pero luego negó.

—¿Él te obligó? —preguntó Sakura.

—No…él… me salvó de ese chico…

—¿Qué chico?

—El brabucón que nos quita el dinero… él le amenazó y le dijo que no volviera a tocarme…—Hinata miró a ambas —Él dijo que yo era suya…

—¿De qué hablas? Ustedes ya no están juntos —dijo Ino despectivamente —tal vez solo quiere burlarse de ti.

—¡Ino! —regañó Sakura.

—¿Qué te pasa Ino?

—No es nada Hina, vamos a comer algo, lo importante es que estás bien —Sakura no quería un enfrentamiento en esos momentos.

—Vayan ustedes, yo iré al baño —Ino se retiró.

Hinata miró a Sakura —¿Por qué está molesta?

—Debe estar en sus días, ya sabes —Sakura la arrastró al lado contrario al que Ino se había ido.

Naruto se encontraba recostado en el patio trasero. Alguien llegó a su lado.

—Estás muy tranquilo hoy…

—Supongo que obtuve mi dosis del día…

—¿A quién golpeaste?

Naruto se incorporó —Besé a Hinata.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado —¿A qué estás jugando?

—No estoy jugando… pero sí que voy a tirármela.

Sasuke le miró serio —Ella no tiene la culpa… además, la meterás en problemas, su familia tiene buenos valores… y si tú…

—Sasuke, sé que la aprecias porque sabes que es una buena chica, pero ella es mía y yo sé lo que haré con ella.

—Jiraiya me advirtió de algo antes de irse. Dijo que necesitas una mujer ¿Acaso es ella?

—Siempre ha sido ella…creí que ya lo sabías.

—Entonces ya entiendo.

—Sin embargo, no voy a darle el mismo trato que solía darle cuando era un ingenuo —Naruto miró a los lejos y suspiró —¿y ahora que quiere ella?

Ino llegó con ellos y miró a Sasuke —¿Podrías dejarnos?

—Olvídalo Yamanaka, di lo que tengas que decir y luego vete.

De alguna manera, a ella le gustaba que él la tratara así. Sonrió.

—Está bien, hace tiempo que me gustas Naruto…

Sasuke carraspeó pero no se movió de ahí, quería evitar que Naruto pudiera hacer cualquier tontería como insultarle o incluso golpearle. Porque sí, ahora le era imposible saber que tan agresivo podría llegar a ser Naruto con aquel cambio.

Naruto sonrió y ella, por un momento tuvo esperanzas. Aunque luego Naruto comenzó a carcajear.

—¿Tú? ¿A mí?

—¿De qué te ríes? Es verdad, me estas gustando mucho Naruto, y ahora que no estás con Hinata…

—¿No se supone que eres amiga de Hinata? —preguntó él divertido.

—Lo soy, pero ustedes ya no están juntos y yo no puedo elegir lo que siento.

Naruto volvió a reír —Pues no me interesa.

—Sé que me tratas así por lo que hice… pero ya te pedí…

—¿Perdón? —río —Nunca dije que no me interesaras por lo que pasó, eso no es algo tan importante como para tener siquiera rencor.

—¿Entonces?

—Simplemente no te me haces atractiva —la miró de arriba abajo, llevó sus manos a su pecho y simuló unos —Te hace falta más delantera y… bueno, comparada con Hinata… no me incitas a nada que me apetezca.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Haces que me sienta mal —dijo Ino dolida.

Naruto no borró su sonrisa —Tu fuiste sincera conmigo, así que yo creo que debo corresponderte con lo mismo. Tú a mí…. No me gustas para nada.

Ino sollozó, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Naruto comenzó a reír más.

—Heriste su autoestima… es lo peor que le pueden decir a una chica… creo yo —dijo Sasuke.

—Ella es egoísta, su actitud siempre me preció irritable, aún así la consideraba mi amiga… Pero le hablé con la verdad, así que hoy hice mi buena acción del día.

Sasuke negó —Ahora tendré que escuchar las quejas de Sakura…

Naruto le miró —¿Por qué no le enseñas a Sakura quien manda?

—¿Insinúas que la golpee?

Naruto río —¿Por qué todo lo que digo te da la idea de la violencia?

—Porque últimamente la violencia es lo tuyo…

—Solo golpeo a quien se mete en mi camino.

—Por eso me quedé; por un momento creí que golpearías a Ino.

Naruto sonrió perverso —Ganas no me faltaron…

—Sé que por lo menos a Shíon si… la intimidaste… la chica está toda asustada.

—Se lo merecía.

—En fín, no pienso lastimar Sakura.

—Yo no dije eso, ya sabes, creo que ya es hora de que la estrenes.

Sasuke le miró serio —Naruto.

—Estoy seguro que ella lo está deseando, así que dale lo que quiere.

—Eres perverso… me está costando adaptarme a ti…

—Pero seguro que a partir de ahora, pensarás en eso…

Sasuke se levantó —No creo que sea el momento… debemos ver de sonde vendrá el golpe que recibiremos.

—Relájate, lo que pase, solo tenemos que acabar con eso y ya.

—Claro… nos vemos más tarde para el entrenamiento, espero que puedas mudarte con nosotros Naruto.

—Lo pensaré.

.

:

.

:

Ino se encerró en los baños y comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que había sido humillada. Odiaba a Hinata en esos momentos… sabía que era estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo. Naruto le gustaba.

Unas días después de aquello, Naruto había estado acorralando a Hinata y la besaba hasta que se cansaba. Ella no sabía como responder a aquello y cuando estaba decidida a ponerle un alto, simplemente se perdía y se dejaba llevar, pues este la tocaba de más.

Se encontraban en un salón abandonad, repleto de cajas y bancas.

Hinata se separó de él mientras jadeaba —¿Por qué?

—¿Otra vez preguntando lo mismo?

—Naruto, si estás jugando, para ya.

Él la tomó de las caderas y la sentó en una mesa, le abrió las piernas y la pegó a él lo más que pudo.

—Te dije que eras mía.

—Naruto… me… estás lastimando.

—No te estoy sosteniendo tan fuerte.

—Me refiero a…mis sentimientos… yo…

—No te preocupes por ellos —dijo besándola nuevamente.

Ella tenía miedo, se sentía insegura porque Naruto ya no era el mismo, había cambiado completamente y ahora estaban en una especie de relación extraña en donde este la besaba y tocaba cada que quería. Como pudo, lo apartó y salió corriendo de allí. Naruto sonrió y dejó que se fuera. Miró a su entrepierna y supo que ni él resistiría más, pero de alguna manera, le gustaba provocarla.

:

:

:

Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro, eran la diez de la noche. Finalmente decidió dormir, apagó la lámpara y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Nuevamente tuvo esa sensación. Se removió entre las sábanas y entonces despertó. Su respiración era agitada. Abrió los ojos al ver a alguien entre las sábanas. Las apartó e intentó ella misma apartarse, pero alguien la sostenía de las caderas, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando vio la cabeza de Naruto entre sus piernas, este la miró con una sonrisa.

—Eres deliciosa.

Ella jadeó —¿Qué… haces… aquí…? —estaba sonrojada.

Naruto subió hasta ella y sonrió —¿No ves? Vine a… hacerte mía.

Ella negó —No… esto es…además, ¿Cómo entraste?

—Te falta conocerme…

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo… creí que te conocía.

—Olvidemos eso… —la besó un largo tiempo para luego bajar por su cuello al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus dedos a la intimidad de ella.

Hinata se tensó y de inmediato llevó su mano para detenerle.

A Naruto pareció molestarle aquello, por lo que se apartó bruscamente y le miró —Si no quieres, entonces no volveré a tocarte.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por su reacción y al mismo tiempo sintió miedo de que se alejara.

—¡NO! ¡Espera!

Naruto le miró —Dime lo que quieres.

—No te vayas…

—¿Sólo eso?

Hinata pareció dudar —Yo… quiero que me toques… pero…

Naruto le miró atento. Ella continuó.

—Dame… unos días para… pre… prepararme para eso…

—Entonces me voy —dijo dando vuelta.

Por primea vez, a Hinata le irritó ese comportamiento, y al ver que se dirigía a la ventana, tomó valor.

Estaba enojada.

—Si te vas, te juro no me vuelves a tocar! —dijo conteniendo el aire, quería parecer firme y segura.

Sin voltear a verla, Naruto sonrió, eso le gustaba. Regresó la vista a ella.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—S-sí!

—A mí nadie me da órdenes —dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía de regreso a la cama.

Ella se acomodó mejor en la cama y se cubrió completamente con la sábana, llevaba un camisón.

Naruto se sentó y se inclinó a ella. Esta le sostuvo la mirada.

—Es tu decisión si te quedas y me das… unos días… para…

—¿Es tu última palabra?

Ella asintió lentamente.

Naruto intentó besarla una vez más pero ella se resistió y le dijo un firme ¡No!

Él la miró serio, luego bufó y se echó a su lado deshaciéndose de los tenis. Entonces me quedaré a dormir, me importa poco si tus padres me encuentran aquí ¿entiendes?.

—No… te preocupes… ellos nunca vienen aquí…

—Te estás poniendo exigente —se quejó él con hastío.

Ella intentó tranquilizar su corazón, por un momento creyó que este la dejaría. Él continuó.

—Si yo quiero puedo ir y conseguirme una mujer.

Eso le molestó a ella —Pues entonces vete con ellas!

Naruto la acomodó en sus brazos mientras ella se resistía —Suéltame!

—Cierra la boca, si así lo quisiera no estaría aquí… eres tan tonta…—Ella se quedó quieta. Estaba algo molesta —¿Sabes? Incluso tu amiguita se insinuó hace unos días.

Hinata le miró —¿Quién?

—Yamanaka, dijo que le gusto.

Ella intentó aparatarse, pero este no se lo permitió —Quédate quieta.

—Es que no puede ser…

—Como sea, la mandé al diablo, es una estúpida si creyó que yo podría corresponderle…

Hinata no dijo nada ante el insulto a su amiga, de alguna manera, ella estaba molesta en esos momentos.

—Ella… es muy bonita…

—Tus gustos no son como los míos.

—Naruto… no estás jugando conmigo… ¿verdad?

—Te elegí para que seas mi mujer y seas tú quien me dé a mis hijos…

Hinata le miró sorprendida y sonrojada.

—Naruto…

—Ya no soy el mismo y espero que te acostumbres, aún si quieres alejarte, voy a reclamarte como mía. No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor —No lo haré…

Naruto aspiró el olor de sus cabellos y se dejó llevar, sus manos hormigueaban. Se acercó al oído de ella y le susurró.

—Por lo menos déjame tomar uno de tus pechos.

Ella se sonrojó y tomó aire —E… está… bien…

Naruto movió la mano que tenía en su cintura para subir de su camisón y masajear su pecho.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos más tarde.

:

:

:

:

Las chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial, habían acordado salir de compras ese día sábado. Ese día, ni Temari ni Tenten habían salido con ellas.

Hinata estaba callada, estaba molesta con Ino por lo que Naruto le había dicho en la noche. Aunque estaba un poco desilusionada, pues Naruto ya no estaba con ella cuando despertó ¿habría cambiado de opinión?

—Hinata ¿Estás bien? has estado muy callada —preguntó Sakura.

—Seguro está pensando en Naruto —murmuró Ino.

Hinata la miró —¿Sabes qué? Pues sí, estoy pensando en él.

—Eres una tonta si crees que te va a perdonar por no creer en él.

—¿Piensas que me va a rechazar como a ti?

Ino abrió los ojos —¿Cómo…?

—¿Qué como lo sé? Él mismo me lo dijo… anoche… en mi habitación mientras me abrazaba.

Ino le miró fulminante y Sakura se sorprendió de la actitud de Hinata y de lo que había dicho. Ella continuó:

—Dijo que le dijiste que te gustaba y que luego te mandó al diablo. Me dijo que no le interesaba nadie más que yo.

—Él no debió haberte dicho eso…aún así… ¿Tú crees que le interesas de verdad? Solo te está utilizando.

—Estás celosa

Sakura intervino —Chicas ya basta, este no es el lugar…

—Ya quiero ver como te verás de estúpida en cuanto él obtenga lo que quiere de ti…

—Él me ha dicho que sólo me quiere a mí.

—¿Se lo habrá dicho a Shíon también?

—Te lo advierto Ino, no vuelvas a intentar algo con él. Esta vez, no voy a permitir que una… esquelética se meta entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Acaso ya te viste? Últimamente estás algo subidita de peso querida, ¿Sientes inseguridad sobre ti? ¿Por eso estás a la defensiva conmigo? No eres más que una tonta manipulable!

Hinata no aguantó más y la abofeteó, Ino iba a responder pero Sakura la detuvo—¡Ya basta chicas! ¡Jamás hemos peleado! ¿Qué les pasa?

—¡Pasa que a esta tonta le están viendo la cara! —dijo Ino con rabia, luego miró a Hinata —Ya quiero ver cuando se canse de ti. Él ha cambiado y lo sabes—dijo mientras se tomaba la mejilla enrojecida, luego de eso se retiró hecha una furia.

A lo lejos, con un licuado en la mano, Naruto observaba divertido la escena. A su lado, Sasuke negó.

—después de ver esto… no puedo darle más tiempo, debo hacerla mía ya.

—Pervertido. Estás enfermo.

—Di lo que quieras, me gusta que sea agresiva…

Sasuke suspiró mientras miraba a Sakura intentando hablar con Hinata. Naruto sacó su celular.

Por otra parte Sakura hablaba con Hinata.

—Tuno eres así Hinata, ¿Por qué la golpeaste?

—Se supone que es mi amiga… y ella… ella intentó ligarlo ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Entiendo pero ya has dicho que entre ustedes… ¿Cómo es que estuvieron juntos ayer?

—Sakura yo… lo cierto es que… desde ese día que Naruto me salvó de aquel chico… él me ha estado acorralando… me llevaba a lugares solitarios en la escuela y… me besa y me toca, no puedo evitarlo, al principio me resistía pero… ya no más, me he rendido ante él. Anoche fue a mi habitación y dijo que quería que fuera suya y acepté…

—¿Ustedes…?

Hinata negó —Le pedí unos días y aceptó…. Estamos juntos otra vez Sakura y no quiero dejarlo ir otra vez… yo…

—Hinata… —Sakura suspiró.

El celular de Hinata sonó y miró a Sakura —Es él!

Hinata contestó.

—Hola?

—Te he visto…

Ella se sorprendió —¿Cómo?

—Te he visto golpear a Ino. Qué buena chica eres.

—Yo… no es lo que…

—Me prendiste Hinata, me gustó verte así, nunca te dejes de nadie.

Ella se sonrojó —¿no estás…? —dijo ella mirando a su alrededor pero no lo vio.

—¿Enojado? ¿Por qué? Aunque, después de esto no puedo esperar más. Esta misma noche serás mía.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, ¿Qué esperabas? Tú me sedujiste hace unos momentos, acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. No puedo esperar. Nos vemos esta noche.

Luego de eso colgó.

Hinata ya no pudo decir nada más. Miró a Sakura.

—Naruto… dice que quiere que esta noche…

—¿No te dijo que te daría unos días?

—Dice que acaba de verme golpear a Ino y que le gustó…

—¿Qué?

—Al parecer le gusta que mueste un carácter fuerte… y creo que tiene razón Sakura, ya no voy a dejarme de nadie. ¿Sabes qué? Incluso tengo ganas de buscar a Shin.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo escuchaba ¿Qué le había sucedido a su amiga?

—Hinata…

—¿Me ayudas? Dime qué debo hacer.

Ella suspiró, era mejor ayudarle y si Naruto terminaba burlándose de ella… pues tal vez aprendería por si misma.

—¿Lencería?

Hinata se sonrojó —¿Tu crees?

—Podría ser lo principal… —dijo la pelirosa encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

.

.Hasta aquí ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Dejen sus reviews, pronto subo la conti!


	4. Chapter 4

Cambios inesperados 4

Universo alterno

La historia es completamente mía. Los lindos personajes no.

Capítulo 4: Adaptación

.

.

.

Naruto colgó con una sonrisa.

—¿No crees que la estás presionando? —dijo Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió aún más y caminó sin decir nada. Sasuke suspiró.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Uchiha, se toparon con Itachi mientras iba de salida.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —preguntó Naruto divertido.

—Iré a reunirme con un informante, aunque no lo creas, las cosas están por salirse de control.

—Lo sé —dijo sonriente —Lo he visto, suerte con eso —dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y Sasuke iba tras él.

Itachi le llamó desde la puerta —¡Recuerda que prometiste ayudar en esto!

Naruto hizo un ademán con la mano.

….

Hinata pensó que definitivamente, la suerte estaba de su lado, pues sus padres metían las maletas a su auto. Iban de viaje… otra vez.

Hana la abrazó efusivamente —Lo siento hija, pero tu padre y yo iremos a ver a tus hermanos al extranjero, Neji recibirá un reconocimiento por una investigación que ha logrado, parece que es bueno, y Hanabi… la pequeña nos extraña y debemos ir, ya sabes como se pone cuando está deprimida.

—Esta bien madre, lo sé.

Hana miró a su esposo —¡HIASHI! ¡DESPÍDETE DE TU HIJA! —chilló de repente provocando que Hinata brincara.

Hiashi le miró desde el asiento del conductor —Come bien Hina!, estudia mucho y…. ¡No vayas a meter a ningún muchacho a la casa!

Hinata se sonrojó, si su padre supiera.

—¡Por… por qué haría eso! —gritó ella.

—Te quiero hija —dijo Hana.

—¡Apresúrate mujer, perderemos el avión!

Hana corrió y en un instante el auto desapareció a gran velocidad.

Hinata suspiró, ese era su día a día. Recordó lo que había comprado y algo nerviosa, corrió al interior de la mansión.

…

Naruto comía una manzana mientras miraba el televisor.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y le miró curioso. Naruto desvió los ojos a él.

—¿Qué?

—Tu ya sabes lo que está por venirse… o al menos tienes una idea… ¿Es grave?

—Lo es —dijo regresando la mirada al televisor.

—Dímelo.

—Pronto lo verás.

—No seas así Dobe, dímelo.

—Será una epidemia… no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero no será muy bonita.

—¿Una epidemia? ¿Cómo una enfermedad?

—Ummmmm algo así… pero ya te dije, no será nada bonita.

—Pero hay una solución ¿No?

—Tal vez…

—Naruto… enserio que no te entiendo.

—No necesito que me entiendan Sasuke, solo soy como soy y ya.

—¿Y si eso afecta a Hinata? ¿Tampoco harás nada?

Naruto le miró por fin —¿crees que permitiría que mi mujer saliera afectada? Un solo rasguño provocado por eso… y ellos no la contarán jamás.

—¿Ellos? ¿Sabes quiénes son?

—No, pero una persona jamás actúa sola ¿Verdad? Esto no se hará sin ayuda.

Sasuke se dejó caer con un suspiro —Que mas da…

…..

Hinata acababa de salir del baño con una bata encima, se sorprendió cuando encontró a Naruto tras la ventana. Suspiró, aún no se acostumbraba sus cabellos oscuros. Caminó a la ventana y la abrió.

Naruto entró y la miró —¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió lentamente —Mis padres… no están en casa…

Naruto sonrió —vaya… eso es bueno porque pienso hacer que grites.

—¡Naruto! —dijo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo se sorprendió de la mirada tan intensa que este le daba.

—Dime que no hay nada debajo de eso.

Ella negó y llevó sus manos temblorosas a la bata para retirarla lentamente. Él solo la observó.

Cuando la bata estuvo en el suelo, este no dudó en tomarla de la cintura y apretarla contra él. Ella respiró profundo mientras este, luego de mirarla unos segundos, la tomó fuertemente de los cabellos y atacó sus labios con brusquedad. Ella se dejó llevar.

Naruto llevó sus manos por todo su cuerpo y la sostuvo de las nalgas para cargarla, esta le rodeó y se sostuvo de su cuello.

De un momento a otro sintió la cama en su espalda y ella admiró el cuerpo bien formado de Naruto mientras este de deshacía de la camisa.

Él regresó a ella posicionándose encima y atacando su cuello. Ella suspiró cuando este fue bajando su mano hasta su centro y jugar con él con sus dedos luego de retirar sus bragas.

Hinata miraba el techo aturdida mientras sentía las caricias y los besos de su amado. Llevó las manos a sus cabellos cuando este lamió de uno de sus pechos. No podía hacer nada más que suspirar. Entonces perdió el control cuando él tomó con su boca su parte más íntima.

—¡Naru… to!

Este continuó con su labor… en realidad era lo que necesitaba y esta vez, ella era consciente de lo que él hacía.

—Espera… es…

—Vamos… déjate ir… estás cerca…

—No sé… ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Naruto tomó todo de ella. Volvió hasta tenerla de frente nuevamente y sonrió cuando la vio algo agotada.

—Eso fue…

Naruto no dejó que terminara, y sin importarle que apenas y pudiera recuperar el aliento, atacó sus labios. Hinata le correspondía pero quería que esperara.

—Un momento… espera…

—No puedo esperar Hinata, deberás acostumbrarte ¿entendido? —dijo sin dejar de besarla.

Hinata no dijo nada más, solo asintió levemente. No quería que este se decepcionara. Naruto se incorporó sin quitarse de encima y con una sonrisa llevó sus manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo. Hinata le miró con los labios hinchados mientras este volvía a ella y dejaba su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos en tanto ella sentía como este le abría las piernas y se acomodaba.

—Espero que estés lista.

—Yo… no-

—Esperaba que esto durara más pero siendo que te estoy tomando por primera vez, entenderás que no puedo esperar.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó ella.

Naruto sonrío pero no le contestó y solo la besó. Ella no pudo hacer más que recibirlo, él había entrado de golpe y ella no pudo evitar gemir de dolor y derramar algunas lágrimas.

Naruto la contempló serio unos segundos y luego se dirigió a besar su cuello y susurrar —Esperaré hasta que te acostumbres… dime cuando quieras que comience a moverme.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar olvidando el dolor —Esta bien… hazlo…

Naruto sonrió. Llevó sus manos a las de ella y las aprisionó contra la cama. Entonces la obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

—Mírame —ordenó él y ella lo hizo.

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras emitía gemidos excitantes sin apartar la vista de ella. Hinata pensaba que él no tenía nada de vergüenza, pero poco a poco ella también se dejó llevar.

Los embates se hicieron mucho más fuertes hasta que finalmente ambos se dejaron venir.

Naruto se dejó caer llevándosela consigo y la aprisionó en sus brazos aún sin salir de su interior. Le estaba gustando mucho tenerlo allí aún si no se movía. Hinata se había quedado dormida.

….

Ella se removió un poco y se sorprendió al recordar lo sucedido. Miró a su lado y Naruto dormía profundamente. Pronto sintió algo extraño entre sus piernas, más específicamente en su interior. Un poco nerviosa y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, llevó su mano hasta el lugar solo para comprobar a tientas lo que sentía… él… estaba aún en su interior. Se removió un poco e intentó apartarse.

—Déjalo así, me gusta estar de este modo… —susurró él con los ojos cerrados.

—Pero… es incómodo…

—No para mí… esto significa que eres mía.

Ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Naruto la miró.

—Vaya, así que has despertado completamente.

Hinata llevó la mano a la nuca de él para obligarle a besarle. Él le correspondió mientras se posicionaba sobre ella nuevamente.

…

….

Hinata volvió a despertar, miró el reloj que marcaban las siete de la mañana. Suspiró y miró al baño cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenir de ahí. Se sentó en la cama recargándose al respaldo de la misma mientras envolvía su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana. Miró a Naruto salir envuelto en una toalla. Ella no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Hinata —ella le miró expectante y Naruto calló un rato sin dejar de mirarle. Luego continuó— Es hora de que sepas como son las cosas… o como serán ahora.

Hinata borró su sonrisa lentamente, de repente el recuerdo de Ino diciéndole que la estaban utilizando apareció en su mente con temor.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ayer me peguntaste si te amaba.

Hinata se mordió el labio, tenía miedo.

Naruto se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba —Y la respuesta es…

Hinata apretó las sábanas sobre ella.

—Si… aún después de que dudaras de mí como lo hiciste, simplemente no puedo dejarte ir —dijo manteniéndose serio.

A Hinata la invadió una profunda alegría y al mismo tiempo de culpa, intentó salir de la cama para ir a él pero Naruto le detuvo.

—No te muevas.

Ella le miró confundida.

—No quiero que digas nada. Solo hay algo que quiero que entiendas.

—Naruto… estás asustándome ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tú me amas?

—Te amo Naruto ¿No te lo demostré ayer?

—Aún falta que me lo demuestres.

—No entiendo…

—Hinata… sabes que he cambiado. No esperes ver al Naruto del que te enamoraste al principio por que no volverá a verlo.

—Lo sé… puedo darme cuenta….

—Después de lo que pasé y la pérdida de Kurama, quedé en un estado de shock, sufrí… una especie de transformación. En pocas palabras, ahora soy otra persona producto de una maldición que aquejaba a la familia de mi madre.

—No entiendo…

—Hinata ¿Crees en las maldiciones?

Ella negó.

—Deberías, ahora soy… una especie de bestia.

Hinata comenzó a reír —¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué intentas con esto? ¿Es una escusa para mandarme al diablo ahora que ya me tuviste?

—No me estás escuchando Hinata.

La fría voz de Naruto la sorprendió, ella le miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Los ojos de Naruto se rasgaron como los de una bestia y brillaron de un color naranja —Es aquí, cuando me demuestras que tanto me amas —dijo acercándose lentamente.

Por su parte, Hinata no se movió, pues no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos una vez Naruto estuvo frente a ella.

—¿Naruto? ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Se acabó el tiempo, es hora de que me digas que tanto me amas ahora.

Hinata comenzó a llorar inconscientemente. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de él.

—No dudaría de estas marcas extrañas que tienes… son de mi Naruto… eres tú.

—No soy el mismo.

—Yo… aún si tengo miedo ahora…. Por algo que no puedo comprender… no puedo dejar de amarte —Hinata se abrazó a él y Naruto cerró los ojos.

Naruto se separó de ella y mostró sus ojos azules.

—Vístete, iremos a un lugar —dijo separándose de ella. Y recogiendo sus pantalones.

—Me daré un baño antes.

Naruto le miró rápidamente. Aspiró fuerte.

—No, sólo vístete, estás bien con el olor que llevas.

Hinata se sonrojó —No podría! ¡Estás loco!

—Hinata, no te estoy preguntando, por ahora solo vístete.

Ella suspiró finalmente.

…

—Estoy… lista ¿A dónde…?

Naruto la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a él.

En un instante, ambos estaban en un bosque. Hinata miró a su alrededor sorprendida. Caminó lentamente a un árbol y extendió la mano para tocarlo.

—Es real… —ella le miró—¿Qué…?

—Es una de mis habilidades —dijo él como si nada, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones y caminó unos pasos lejos de ella admirando el paisaje.

—Esto es… no lo puedo creer…

—Espero que te acostumbres, después de todo, eres mía.

Hinata le miró sonrojada, carraspeó —Y…¿Dónde estamos? … por dios ¿cómo puedo estar tan tranquila? —susurró lo último para si misma.

—Te traje aquí para demostrarte de lo que soy capaz y también necesito buscar algo, no tardaré mucho.

Ella le miró confundida.

Naruto caminó y le miró —Vamos.

Ella asintió.

Rato después Naruto suspiró y volteó a verla, Hinata caminaba de forma extraña y muy despacio.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás lastimada?

—Yo… —Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada.

Naruto la examinó con la mirada, sonrió —No me digas que te duele.

—Bueno… fuiste muy brusco… siento un poco de ardor…

De pronto Hinata sintió como era levantada. Naruto la tomó en brazos.

—Creo que ya sé lo que necesitas.

—Naruto….—dijo sorprendida abrazándose a su cuello.

Hinata miró como este se metían entre las ramas que ocultaban un espacio en especial. Naruto la depositó en el suelo y ella miró maravillada un pequeño lago rodeado de flores, el agua cristalina parecía irreal.

Naruto comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a entrar. Solo necesitas relajarte.

Hinata se dejó hacer. Una vez desnuda, no se atrevió a entrar. Naruto se desnudó igual y entró al agua. La invitó a entrar.

Ella se metió lentamente, Naruto la tomó del brazo y la jaló hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

—Naruto…. —jadeó al sentir sus dedos en su vagina que le daban masajes lentos.

—Tranquila, lo hago porque yo te lastimé… —besó su cuello —pero debes entender que… no podía aguantarme, justo como ahora, pero no voy a tomarte por ahora, ha sido demasiado para ti…

—Se… siente bien… —dijo ella en un suspiro.

—Lo sé…—sonrió arrogante, por fin la tenía completamente.

…..

…

Rato después, ambos se encontraban caminando por un camino angosto y rodeado de un pastizal abundante. Hinata se detuvo tras él al verle agacharse y retirar tierra de lo que parecía una superficie lisa con nueve cristales rojos incrustados en ella.

Naruto pasó la palma de su mano sobre ellas y estas se volvieron carbón.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó ella.

—Eran la prueba de quien soy ahora.

Hinata le miró y este solo sonrió, elevó la ceja en cuanto el estómago de ella comenzó a rugir.

—Cierto, no hemos comido nada.

—Podemos regresar a casa y… puedo preparar algo, como te dije mis padres no están.

—Está bien y luego de eso podríamos…

—Naruto…

En un instante ambos estuvieron de nuevo en la mansión Hyuga. Hinata miró a su alrededor rápidamente.

—No puedo creer que puedas hacer este tipo de cosas… —murmuró.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Está todo listo?

—Huno algunas complicaciones pero, lo arreglaremos en cuanto completemos la última fase del ADN.

—Quiero resultados Kabuto, o será tú quien haga de mi rata experimental.

—No se preocupe, se hará en unas semanas.

—Solo unas semanas, no más de un mes.

El tipo se retiró molesto del lugar. Orochimaru deseaba vengarse de Sarutobi y lo haría.

.

.

..

.

Durante las clases, Naruto se mantenía al margen de todos excepto de Sasuke, y cuando Hinata se acercaba, él no hacía nada para evitarla, si ella quería estar cerca simplemente la dejaba, pero no la buscaba. Excepto cuando aprovechaba el tenerla cerca para llevársela a algún lado y tocarla como le gustaba. Por su parte, Hinata comenzaba a ver su temperamento y sus formas de comportarse, él se irritaba fácilmente y ella había comprendido que no debía presionarle con cosas que no fueran tan importantes y también había aprendido a darle su espacio en cierto punto. Ella no sentía que él fuera distante con ella, sino que en muchas ocasiones él le había advertido que debía acostumbrarse a su persona y eso hacía.

—Entonces…. ¿Están juntos? —Preguntó Ino algo molesta.

—Así es Ino, después de todo… nos amamos.

—Pues… no es por lo que haya pasado antes con nosotras Hinata, pero… de tu parte sí creo que haya amor… más no de él. Vamos ni siquiera hace el intento de acercarse a ti, es más pareciera que te ignora.

Hinata sonrió —No es eso, es solo que no pienso seguirlo a donde quiera que vaya y no voy a estar de encimosa, claro, eso no significa que vaya a permitir que alguna otra zorra quiera algo con él.

—¿Lo dices por mi?

Hinata negó aun sonriendo —Claro que no Ino, yo quiero creer que ya te has rendido en ese aspecto—Hinata le miró con cierta advertencia y ¿Malicia? —Ino parpadeó confundida y titubeó —Si… claro.

Sakura miraba a Hinata algo preocupada, desde aquél día en que Hinata había comenzado a ver a Naruto otra vez ella… no parecía ser la misma. Mordió su labio y no dijo nada, decidió volver a su desayuno.

…

—Oye Sasuke ¿Quieres ir a golpear yanquis en algún barrio peligroso?

—¿Otra vez?

—No puedo evitarlo.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Hinata a algún lado?

—Creo que si continuo haciéndoselo todos los días voy a terminar por matarla…

—¿Pero sabes que es lo sorprendente?

Naruto le miró y Sasuke continuó —Ella no parece estar cansada… parece igual que siempre.

—Tal vez, no me había dado cuenta.

—De todas formas, yo me refería a que vayan a algún lado… no necesariamente a tener sexo.

—Imposible… esas tonterías no vienen conmigo.

—Claro —dijo Sasuke para sí mismo. Su celular sonó y se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de Sakura. Contestó.

—Dime.

—Sasuke…. ¿Será que… podamos vernos en alguna parte para hablar?

—Si, donde quieres que nos veamos —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Te parece en el café Konoha?

—Claro, no vemos allí.

Luego de eso colgó.

—¿Te reunirás con Sakura?

Sasuke se levantó del suelo —Lo siento, iré a verla —Sasuke le miró —Por cierto, será mejor que vayas directo a casa.

—No soy un niño…

.

.

.

.

Más tarde, Sasuke se encontraba frente a Sakura, este la observaba en silencio mientras ella jugaba con su taza de café y contemplaba la misma.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

Sakura suspiró —Iré directo al asunto.

Sasuke asintió.

—No espero que me niegues que algo extraño le ha pasado a Naruto, que no es él mismo… y, en realidad, el que tú estés tranquilo significa que el cambio no es tan malo… pero…

—¿Me citaste para hablar de Naruto? ¿Te enamoraste de él también? —preguntó Sasuke serio y como si nada, aunque en realidad estaba que ardía en celos. Últimamente, la popularidad de Naruto para con las chicas estaba imparable.

Sakura negó —Sasuke, Naruto no me interesa como estás pensando, lo que me preocupa es el comportamiento de Hinata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño—¿Hinata?

—Escucha, conozco a mi amiga, la conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de su que algo extraño le está pasando.

Sasuke se interesó de repente, eso no se lo esperaba, se acercó un poco más a ella.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Ella… era la chica más sensible del mundo y no dudo que en alguna parte de ella, aún sea así. Pero desde que comenzó a verse con Naruto… —Sakura negó —ella ha mostrado cierta hostilidad, suele soltar comentarios mordaces… es incluso agresiva con cualquier chica que siquiera insinúe algo sobre Naruto. Es como si… en ocasiones tuviera ciertos cambios de personalidad que me han confundido por completo, ella a veces se vuelve algo desinhibida… en pocas palabras… tengo la sensación de que Naruto pudiera estar influenciándola de alguna manera ¿Qué me dices de esto?

Sasuke pareció pensarlo —Tal vez… tengas razón.

Sakura se sorprendió y sin pensarlo se recargó a la mesa inclinándose más hacia Sasuke.

—Dime lo que sabes —dijo interesada.

Sasuke miró sus labios y luego a ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de curiosidad y parecía que ella aún no se daba cuenta de la cercanía en la que estaban.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio si te digo lo que sé?

Sakura parpadeó y entonces se dio cuenta, volvió a su asiento y carraspeó.

—¿Qué quieres que yo te dé?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Olvídalo, solo tienes que prometerme total discreción, el asunto es serio pero creo que puedo confiar en ti.

Sakura le miró sorprendida —Pues gracias y te prometo no decir nada —dijo mientras elevaba la mano en señal de promesa.

.

.

.

.

.

Excursión escolar. Días después…

Se encontraban en una especie de campo-granja cumpliendo con una práctica de Biología.

En total eran 3 grupos, entre ellos el de Naruto.

Algunos estaban en los campos de huertos recolectando manzanas, otros ordeñando vacas, recolectando huevos en el gallinero y también recolectando heces de vacas.

Shíon Chilló en cuanto cayó por accidente en las heces de vaca y los chicos comenzaron a reír.

Se levantó molesta, y maldiciendo se dirigió a lavarse. Paró en seco cuando miró a aquellos dos (Naruto y Hinata) recolectando manzanas. Unos chicos que jugaban entre ellos comenzaron a empujarse, provocando que uno de ellos volcara la canasta de Hinata y ni siquiera hiciera algo para disculparse, entonces Naruto alcanzó al chico y lo golpeó para volverlo a tomar y obligarle a levantarlas todas y dejarlas como estaban.

El chico se disculpó de inmediato con Hinata e hizo lo que le ordenaron. Finalmente recibió una patada en el trasero por parte de Naruto, este se levantó y salió corriendo. Miró confundida a Hinata, quien no se inmutaba ante lo sucedido. Naruto tomó la canasta y ambos se fueron del lugar ignorando el llamado del profesor.

…

….

—¡Oh! —saltó Sakura en cuanto se salpicó de leche.

Sasuke la hizo a un lado.

—Así no es como debes tomarlo —dijo él.

Sakura se sorprendió al verle ordeñar perfectamente.

—Pero yo hago exactamente lo mismo —dijo incrédula.

—No lo haces correctamente.

—¿Ya lo has hecho antes no?

—No.

—Pero es que como….

El encargado se acercó.

—Muy bien chicos, sigan así, debemos obtener al menos 50 litros por hoy.

De inmediato todos comenzaron a quejarse.

…

…..

—Naruto… espera…

—Siempre dices eso y al final… terminas pidiendo más… —dijo atacando su cuello.

—Pero… no estamos en un lugar adecuado…

—Vamos a mi habitación…. O a la tuya…

Hinata le miró sorprendida —Es verdad!

Ambos desparecieron de lugar.

…..

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban por el bosque cerca del lugar.

—El profesor me ha preguntado por Hinata ¿Puedes creer que piensa que Naruto la pueda tener amenazada?

—Así es como se ve… aunque no es algo que les importe a ellos.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke le miró detenidamente —No te muevas.

Ella se sonrojó —¿Qué pasa?

—Hay una serpiente colgando tras de ti.

Ella abrió los ojos. Miró como Sasuke se acercaba y la tomaba rápidamente. Ella se apartó y miró como este la mataba como si nada.

—Jamás había visto una serpiente blanca.

Sasuke no apartó la vista de la serpiente muerta —Yo tampoco.

Ella se restregó los brazos —Eso estuvo cerca.

Sasuke asintió —Volvamos.

Según lo que este había aprendido de aquellos pergaminos, la serpiente blanca era un símbolo de un aviso sobre lo que se acercaba… y según Naruto, eso no era nada bonito…

Sakura volteó a ver al orizonte, sonrió —¡Oh! Mira Sasuke, es el atardecer!... aunque el cielo está rojo…

—Sangre… —murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba aquello sorprendido.

Sakura le miró —¿Has dicho algo?

—No…


	5. Chapter 5

Cambios inesperados

Advertencia: esta Historia tiene contenido sexual, lenguaje vulgar y violencia otros.

Capítulo 5

..

.

.

.

.

Sasuke golpeaba el costal con gran fuerza, todo lo aprendido durante meses había dado resultado, él estaba en buena condición física y podía considerarse estar a la altura de Naruto e Itachi.

Suspiró finalmente. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha. Justo cuando pasaba por la sala se detuvo, Naruto se encontraba frente al elevisor mirando las noticias. Volteó a verle con una sonrisa.

—Parece que ha comenzado —le dijo.

Sasuke se acercó y subió el volumen.

"—Caos en el centro comercial de Tokyo, un disturbio provocado por estas personas aparentemente enfermas y fuera de control que mordían a los transeúntes hasta matarles"

"—Muchos les están llamando Zombies ¿Será este el fin de la humanidad?"

"—Esto parece sacado de una película apocalíptica ¿Qué está haciendo el gobierno en estos momentos?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a Naruto —¿Una epidemia Zombie? ¿Es eso? ¿Personas muertas asesinando a otras?

Naruto carcajeó —Es lo menos que se merece la humanidad ¿no? Que se maten entre ellos.

—Basta Naruto. Sabes muy bien que no todas las personas son malas, habrá vidas inocentes que….

—¡Lo sé! Ya lo sé, peo no tendré compasión por aquellas ratas aún si me suplican —Naruto cambió la mirada de sus ojos —algo bueno de esto es que mi habilidad me permite diferenciar las esencias de las personas, sé cuales están sucias y cuales no.

—¿Estás diciendo que… permitirás que las personas "malas" mueran?

—Así es. Ve el lado positivo, este incidente nos permitirá a nosotros limpiar un poco este mundo de delincuentes, asesinos, violadores… ya sabes, porquería que la sociedad no necesita.

—No puedo refutar eso.

Naruto asintió, su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó —¿Hinata?... voy para allá.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, Hinata está paranoica. Voy a hacer que se relaje un poco.

Luego de eso desapareció.

-…..-….-

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro hasta que Naruto la sostuvo por detrás.

—Tranquila.

—Naruto…. ¿Qué significa esto?

—No tengo idea.

Ella volteó a verle

—¿Estarás bien? Esto no te afecta a ti ¿Verdad?

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Naruto…

Naruto la besó, ella le correspondió.

—Espera…

—Ya sabes que eso no funciona conmigo.

—Lo hicimos esta mañana…

—¿Y?

Hinata le miró dudosa—No me he estado protegiendo y tú tampoco.

—¿Y?

—Lo digo enserio… tengo dos semanas de retraso…

—¿Y cuál es el problema?

Hinata se apartó y le miró seria—Puede que esté embarazada.

—No le veo que tenga de malo.

Hinata abrió los ojos incrédula—Naruto ¡somos muy jóvenes! Estamos en la preparatoria!

Naruto le miró con aburrimiento —¿Por qué estás armando un lío? Si estás embarazada simplemente me haré cargo de ti y de mi hijo.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo ente la posibilidad.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, es solo una posibilidad, no hay razón para que te pongas así, ahora olvida esto por un momento y abre tus lindas piernas para mí.

Eso enfureció a Hinata, quien sin pensarlo, le asestó una bofetada. Ella le miraba respirando agitadamente. Había usado toda su fuerza en eso

En cambio él, con el rostro de lado simplemente sonrió. La tomó rápidamente de las caderas y la lanzó a la cama. Hinata le miró sorprendida mientras este se acercaba a ella. Se volteó para gatear lejos de él pero este la alcanzó del pie y la arrastró de nuevo al centró de la cama. Se posicionó sobre ella y le inmovilizó las manos.

—¡Sueltame! ¡esto es serio Naruto!

—Esto también lo es ¿Ya te dije que me gusta cuando te pones agresiva?

Hinata miró sus ojos rojos y supo que no podría contra él. No estaba asustada, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, estaba comenzando a gustarle lo él podría hacerle en ese estado. Dejó de forcejear y él sonrió.

—Puedo oler la excitación en ti Hina.

—¿Por lo menos te emociona la idea de…?

—A mi manera, pero lo estoy —Miró sus ojos —Esta vez te voy a hacer gritar el doble.

…..

Hinata dormía plácidamente, a su lado, Naruto se encontraba recostado boca arriba, miraba el techo. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Contestó.

—¿Sasuke?

—Naruto, trae tu trasero aquí de inmediato. Itachi nos tiene algo.

—Si claro —dijo con aburrimiento y luego colgó. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Hinata despertó.

—Creí que te quedarías conmigo esta noche.

—Vuelve a dormir, vendré a verte mañana por la tarde. Sasuke me ha llamado, hay algo que debemos hacer.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

—No irás. Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Cierra bien las puertas y asegura el lugar.

Hinata le miró preocupada —¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Sucede algo?

Naruto le miró —Esa epidemia… es probable que llegue aquí, se está extendiendo rápidamente. Quédate aquí ¿Entiendes?

Sin dejar que ella respondiera, él desapareció.

Hinata salió de la cama y miró por la ventana. Se apresuró a encender el televisor pero parecía que todo estaba tranquilo. No había nada nuevo sobre el caso. Puede que Naruto hubiera exagerado.

…..

—¡Maldición! ¡Ese estúpido alcalde se niega a tomar las medias para la protección de los habitantes! —bramó Itachi. Sasuke suspiró.

—Entonces que se muera por su ignorancia —cortó Naruto —Ahora, si no les importa iré a darme un baño y a dormir un poco.

…

Hinata había ignorado la orden de Naruto y se había ido a la escuela. Miró a su alrededor y todo parecía ir bien.

Sakura miró las bancas vacías —Los chicos no han venido hoy.

Hinata asintió. Tenten se acercó a ellas —Chicas ¿vieron las noticias? Es horrible ¿Creen que sea una epidemia?

—Lo es, este es nuestro fin —Habló Kiba, quien se había acercado a ellas con Sai y Shikamaru.

—No digas esto, ya estoy muy nerviosa… —dijo Tenten.

Un chico entró corriendo, todos le miraron extrañados, tenía un rostro aterrado —¡Corran! ¡El conserje es un Zombi! Ha matado a dos compañeras!

Todos comenzaron a gritar y correr. Hinata se quedó inmóvil en su asiento. Sakura la miró y regresó por ella.

—¡Hinata! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Voltearon a ver cuando se escucharon gritos desgarradores entre la multitud. Ambas retrocedieron. La puerta se desbloqueó y el lugar quedo completamente solo. Ambas respiraban agitadamente y miraban a la puerta con temor.

Se escuchaba un ruido de carne siendo desgarrada y a alguien comer.

—No puede ser… —susurró Sakura—En la puta madre… estamos viviendo algo así….

—Ocultémonos… —susurró Hinata

La criatura entró y comenzó a olfatear el lugar, se movía igual que una persona normal. Ellas no estaban tan bien ocultas.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí… debemos correr…—dijo Sakura.

Hinata tragó y Sakura la tomó de la mano.

Ambas corrieron a todo lo que daban y para su sorpresa, la criatura era rápida. Corrían aterradas, por lo que no se dieron cuenta del piso del pasillo, que estaba prácticamente en un charco de sangre. Resbalaron manchándose la ropa completamente, pero eso no las detuvo. Se levantaron y como pudieron corrieron.

La criatura las persiguió y ellas lograron entrar al cuarto de las escobas y de limpieza, el cuarto era reducido pero lograron encerrarse. La criatura golpeaba la puerta sin cesar, ambas se abrazaron y Sakura sacó su celular.

Sasuke contestó —¿Sakura?

—¡Sasuke! ¡Ayúdanos por favor! Hay unas cosas que se comen a las personas! Hinata y yo estamos atrapadas! ¡Por favor!

Sasuke se alarmó —¡Tranquila Sakura! ¡Dime donde están!

—Estamos en la escuela, ¡Es un caos! ¡Todos huyeron pero nosotras no lo logramos!

—¡Quédense allí! ¡Iremos para allá!

Sasuke colgó e Itachi le miró.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke?

—¡Son esas cosas, ya están aquí! —corrió escaleras arriba.

Naruto terminaba de cambiarse cuando Sasuke entró.

—¡Atacaron la escuela! ¡Sakura y Hinata están allí! ¡Están atrapadas!

Naruto abrió los ojos —¿Hinata? ¡Pero le dije que…!

—¡Eso no importa! Vamos allá!

Sasuke tomó a Naruto del hombro e Itachi entró armado e hizo lo mismo. Desaparecieron.

Se sorprendieron al ver el caos, todavía habían alumnos correr y cosas tras ellos que ya no tenían rastro de humanidad en el rostro, solo la forma pero no en su aspecto, parecían criaturas deformes, como si hubieran mutado.

—Que diablos son esas malditas cosas! —dijo Itachi mientras recargaba un arma.

—Maldición, no traje mi Katana… —dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró. Los abrió y camino hacia el caos con tranquilidad. Ambos hermanos le siguieron.

Itachi le ofreció un arma—Será mejor que tomes esto Sasuke —este la recibió.

Pararon en seco cuando un chico corrió aterrado a ellos y se aferró a Itachi al ver que estaba armado —¡Ayuda! ¡Viene tras de mí!

La criatura llegó directo a Naruto con la intención de atacarlo, este lo sostuvo del cuello con una mano y lo rompió en un segundo.

—Que asqueroso… —murmuró Sasuke.

Naruto continuó su camino, encontró a otra criatura golpeando una puerta, lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló contra la dura pared destrozándole la cabeza de inmediato.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y encontró a las chicas. Sakura le abrazó y este no dudó en recibirla.

Hinata se sorprendió de ver allí a Naruto y corrió a abrazarle. Este la recibió —¿No te dije que te quedaras en casa?

—Lo siento… no me esperaba esto.

—Necesito buscar a mis padres! —dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

—Esta bien, te acompañaré hasta allí —dijo él.

De inmediato se escuchó un disparo. Sakura se abrazó de nuevo a él, Itachi había disparado a una cosa.

—Sasuke, tienes un arma, dispárales a la cabeza.

Sasuke asintió y se llevó a Sakura.

Naruto miró a Itachi —¿Por qué no vas con ellos?

—¿De qué hablas Naruto? Vamos a salvar a los estudiantes que quedan.

—Paso, yo solo vine por mi mujer.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio.

—Hinata está llena de sangre… necesita….

—Él tiene razón Naruto, debemos ayudar a los demás. Ya estás aquí ¿No?

Naruto bufó con fastidio —Esta bien…

Itachi sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Shión corrió a los brazos de Naruto manchada en sangre, tenía ojos de loca.

—¡Ayúdame! ¡No dejes que me coman!

Naruto la empujó a Itachi y rompió el cuello de aquella cosa de una patada.

Shíon insistió con Naruto y se aferró a su brazo —Gracias! —Naruto se jaló provocando que esta le soltara —No me toques, estas sucia —dicho esto, aferró a Hinata de la cintura y continuó caminando. Ella le miró incrédula, Hinata también estaba hecha un desastre.

—Vamos señorita —dijo Itachi y miró al otro chico —Tú también.

El chico negó y retrocedió —Estan locos, deberíamos salir de aquí, esas personas ya están muertas —dijo y salió corriendo.

—¡Oye! —gritó Itachi, más fue en vano, el chico se había ido.

Shíon fue más lista, ella había decidido quedarse. Segundos después se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

—Idiota…—murmuró Itachi.

…..

Kiba caminó un poco en shock mientras miraba los cadáveres a su alrededor. Se paró frente a Naruto, Hinata estaba abrazada a él.

—¿Co… cómo… hiciste eso…?

—Te salvé el culo Kiba, lo demás no importa.

Kiba asintió —Eres fuerte, así que, como no tengo familia me quedaré contigo.

Naruto elevó la seja, luego se encogió de hombros —Como quieras, solo no me estorbes.

Kiba asintió y miró a Hinata —¿Estas bien? dijo al verla manchada en sangre casi completamente.

—Ella está bien Kiba —dijo Naruto, no le gustaba que otros hombres se preocuparan por ella.

Él se encogió de hombros —¿Por cierto… han visto a Lee, Sai y Shikamaru?

—Ya recorrimos la escuela, ellos no están aquí.

—Entonces están bien —dijo Kiba.

—¿¡Podemos irnos ya!? —gritó Shíon.

Naruto miró a Itachi —¿Por qué no la llevas a su casa?

—Tal vez sea mejor llevarla con nosotros.

Naruto negó —No, no quiero a esta chica en la misma casa que nosotros, llévala a su casa.

Shíon se aferró a él intentando empujar a Hinata —¡No! Por favor tengo miedo.

—No me interesa, no te quiero cerca de nosotros.

Itachi frunció el ceño —Naruto, la chica está aterrada, llevémosla y yo me encargaré de protegerla.

Hinata miró a Naruto —¿Podemos ir a mi casa?

—Esta bien.

—Llévate a los dos a casa —le dijo Naruto a Itachi, este asintió.

—Pero quiero que esté al pendiente de tu celular.

—Descuida.

—Vamos chicos —Itachi salió con los dos del lugar.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, ya estaban en su habitación. Suspiró.

—Espero que me escuches para la próxima —le reclamó.

—Estoy bien, pero… acepto que fui una tonta ¿Estás contento?

Naruto la sostuvo de las mejillas y la miró directo a los ojos —Me volvería loco si algo te pasara, entiende que eres mi razón de existencia y lo que me mantiene cuerdo aquí.

Hinata le sonrió con ojos llorosos —Yo también te amo… —le dio un corto beso.

—Vamos a bañarte —dijo quitándole la ropa.

—E-espera yo…

—Cierra la boca, yo mismo voy a bañarte.

Hinata se mordió el labio —Naruto… yo aún tengo mis dudas… por favor consígueme una prueba de embarazo, necesito salir de dudas.

—Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo.

Hinata sonrió —Gracias.

Naruto desapareció, caminó algunas calles, había caos y gente que subía maletas a sus autos. Entró despreocupadamente a una farmacia.

—Lo siento, está cerrado.

—Necesito una prueba de embarazo, deme la más efectiva que tenga.

El chico le miró confundido —Acaso no me escuchaste, está…

—Sólo deme la maldita prueba, necesito saber si mi mujer está embarazada.

El chico se intimidó y asintió.

Un chico entro armado —¡Que nadie se mueva!

Naruto suspiró y repiqueteó los dedos en el mostrador, estaba desesperado y estresado.

Sin previo aviso llegó con el tipo y lo noqueó en segundos, el tipo quedó inconsciente. Naruto miró al chico —¿Dónde está mi prueba?

—Oh! si… ¡Enseguida! —le dio una caja —Esta es la mejor que tenemos, puede llevársela como agradecimiento señor… o… joven…

Naruto asintió, tomó la caja y dio vuelta, antes de salir se detuvo.

—¿Quieres un consejo?

—Si.. ¿Por qué no? —dijo nervioso.

—Vete a tu casa y asegurate, cierra puertas y ventanas, consigue suficiente comida, exactamente para unos diez meses… esas cosas podrían matarte. Estás seguro en casa más que aquí.

El chico asintió y Naruto salió.

Afortunadamente parecía ser listo, pues tomó dinero de la caja y salió del lugar.

….

Hinata miró a Naruto —Oh! estás aquí.

Naruto le mostró la caja —¿Esto es suficiente?

Hinata lo tomó y asintió —Si.

—Hazlo rápido y no te vistas, te espero afuera —Naruto le tomó de los cabellos y la besó intensamente —Pase lo que pase no debes preocuparte ¿Quedó claro?

Hinata asintió. Naruto salió.

….

—Bien hecho Kabuto, las cosas están resultando mejor de lo esperado —dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

—Ahora debemos esperar a que Sarutobi se muestre, y también ellos.

—Ellos…—Orochimaru caminó entre unos especímenes encerrado en cápsulas —Para ellos tengo algo especial.

—Afortunadamente Kushina Uzumaki está muerta.

Orochimaru sacó su lengua —Fue tan ingenua… incluso no pudo defender a su esposo.

….

Sakura caminaba a lado de Sasuke, había mucho caos. Estaba asustada.

—Tranquila, enfócate en buscar a tus padres, podrían estar por aquí.

Sakura asintió. Sin embargo había algo que la tenía inquieta. Cuando llegaron a casa… ella deseó no haber llegado nunca, el cuerpo de su padre yacía destrozado en la entrada.

Comenzó a hiperventilar, Sasuke la abrazó y trató de que el cuerpo saliera de su rango de visión.

—Sakura… tranquila…

Ella negó, forcejeó y trató de gritar… no pudo… no podía explicar como se sentía.

—¡MAMÁ! —Sakura corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡SAKURA! ¡ESPERA!

Cuando llegó hasta la habitación donde había entrado Sakura, la miró paralizada mientras miraba en una dirección.

Su madre estaba transformada en una de esas criaturas.

Las lágrimas de Sakura salían silenciosamente —Ma…mamá… ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Sasuke le habló cautelosamente —Sakura… lo siento… tengo que dispararle….

—espera… ¿No hay posibilidad de que se cure? Tal vez…

—No Sakura, sabes bien de lo que te hablé y… según las investigaciones… no hay cura.

—¿¡Eso no lo puedes saber!?

—Mira su cuerpo… ha mutado… no hay manera…

—¿Crees que esté sufriendo?

—Lo está… sin duda…

—Es… está bien…

Justo en eso momento su madre se apresuró a ella emitiendo un sonido espeluznante. Sasuke jaló a Sakura y disparó a la cabeza. El cuerpo deforme calló inerte al suelo.

Sakura salió de la habitación y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y cerró la puerta.

—Sakura… no estás segura aquí, vendrás conmigo.

Ella sorbió el moco —Iré… por algunas cosas.

Sasuke asintió y ella se fue a su habitación. Quiso abrazarla, eso que estaba viviendo era horrible, y él…. Había tenido que matar a su madre ¿Ella le tendría rencor?

Miró el arma y suspiró.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

El caos en Konoha era demasiado evidente; debido al protocolo (algo tardío) por parte del alcalde, habían órdenes de que todos se mantuvieran en sus casas, parecía que todo estaba controlado, más en las noticias se podía ver cientos de reportajes de otros lugares sumidos en el caos.

Los niveles de delincuencia se dispararon y la ley era menos válida en aquellos momentos.

Naruto sonrió mientras observaba desde la ventana de su departamento a varios de sus vecinos correr mientras un infectado les perseguía. Se encontraba en la mansión Hyuga; bajó las escaleras mientras chiflaba con tranquilidad.

Hinata acababa de colgar el teléfono y le miró preocupada —Eran mis padres, les dije que estaré bien y… que no vinieran…luego se cortó… la línea está muerta.

Naruto se acercó y la tomó de los hombros —No comiences a preocuparte, nada te va a pasar.

—¿Pero esto cuando va a terminar?

—Lo hará.

—Naruto ¿Si sabes que esto no es divertido no? —dijo con seriedad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—He visto que… disfrutas de lo que pasa… y no lo es, se trata de la muerte de las personas.

Naruto se encogió de hombros —No me importa.

—Naruto…

—Ya te advertí que no soy lo que recuerdas de mí, ya no —dijo mientras le sonreía perversamente.

Hinata se mordió el labio y no apartó la mirada de la de él.

—¿Algo más?

—No Naruto, nada más —dijo firme.

—Pues bien, iré a reunirme con Sasuke.

—Naruto! —llamó ella, este la miró —Ten cuidado

Naruto soltó una risa divertida. Hinata era todo un caso.

…..

….

….

Sasuke suspiró por tercera vez en esa mañana, había pasado una semana desde que aquél caos se desató y de aquella escena que Sakura tuvo que presenciar con su familia. Ella no hablaba mucho. Solo se mantenía en una de las habitaciones observando con la mirada distante a través de la ventana.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¿Le odiaba?

Podría ser lo más lógico, él había hecho algo imperdonable… prácticamente le había disparado a su madre. Aun así, él no dejaba de estar al pendiente de ella. El problema era que ella no le emitía palabra alguna.

Itachi llegó a donde estaba él y con un asentimiento le pidió que hablaran en el despacho.

Cuando entraron, Naruto ya se encontraba ahí de brazos cruzados.

—La cosa está así —inició Itachi—El virus es muy fuerte, no hay manera de revertirlo excepto por que matemos a todos los infectados.

—¿Dices que no hay cura?— dijo Sasuke.

Naruto tomó asiento —Que fastidio tener que limpiar el desastre de otros.

—¿Vas a ayudarnos no? —preguntó Itachi.

—Lo voy a hacer —dijo fastidiado.

—Comenzaremos por limpiar Konoha, he reunido a los suficientes hombres como para comenzar a limpiar el área.

Naruto se levantó —Como quieras.

..

.

.

Tres meses después de haber optado por limpiar el lugar, nada parecía tener fin, el número de personas vivas disminuía al ritmo que los infectados aumentaban.

Sasuke entró a la habitación que ocupaba Sakura y tomó asiento frente a ella. Ella se encontraba sentada mientras miraba por la ventana, sus cabellos largos y sueltos le hacían ver hermosa para él.

—Sakura… algo no está bien, parece que hay algo que sigue contaminando todo… es posible que tengamos que buscar el origen de esto fuera de aquí, no hay más opción.

Ella no dijo nada.

Él suspiró —es probable que… cualquier cosa poder pasar allá pero hay algo que debo decirte. Sé que debe sonar ridículo o egoísta pero, eres muy importante para mí. Siempre me has importado, no se cuando pasó, pero claro que me gustas—él negó— Estoy enamorado de ti tonta, y me duele verte así… hace tiempo que no escucho tu voz y no sabes cuánto anhelo escucharte otra vez, deme lo que sea, no importa si dices que me odias, lo sé, desde ese día, sé que me odias, pero solo necesito que me lo digas porque tu silencio es…

—¡Sasuke!

Él se detuvo y la miró sorprendido, ella lloraba mientras apretaba su mano contra su boca para evitar llorar más.

Él se acercó a ella y la observó, apartó su mano con suavidad.

—Puedes decírmelo.

Ella negó —Yo… no te odio.

Él se relajó lentamente —Dime tus miedos, lo que sientes…

Ella no dijo nada y lo besó, lo sostuvo de la chaqueta con fuerza y se pegó a él. Sasuke le respondió con la misma intensidad. La sostuvo de la cintura y la guió a la cama.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire ambos se miraron ya recostados sobre la cama, Sasuke sobre ella.

—tócame Sasuke, hazme sentir que soy tuya —dijo ella.

Sasuke le miró sorprendido, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pues ella lo había tomado de la nuca para unirlo a ella en un acalorado beso.

Ambos, completamente desnudos bajo aquellas sábanas, jadeaban de placer, él sobre ella mientras se movía lentamente en un interior. Ella arañaba su espalda en un intento de soportar tanto placer.

—También te amo —jadeó ella.

Sasuke sonrió y aumentó el ritmo mientras la besaba con hambre.

Rato después ambos estaban abrazados.

—No me dejes sola —dijo ella.

Sasuke acarició su rostro y la miró con amor —Nunca, ahora me tienes a mí.

—Pero, dijiste que te irías…

—Te prometo que no tardaré, todo va a estar bien.

—Tengo miedo… yo…

—Tranquila —la abrazó —No has visto a Hinata, puedes quedarte con ella y hacerse compañía.

Ella pareció reaccionar—¿Ella está bien?

Sasuke asintió —Está con Naruto en su mansión.

Ella puso una mirada triste —Yo… realmente me olvidé de todo.

—Nuestros amigos están bien… se están quedando en el departamento de Temari.

Ella asintió.

—Los padres de Ino… tampoco lo lograron.

—Oh por dios…

—Haremos que esto termine pronto, no te preocupes. Nos iremos mañana.

Ella se incorporó y aferró la sábana contra su pecho desnudo. Lo observó —Entonces no perdamos tiempo —Se inclinó y lo besó, él le correspondió.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hinata, Naruto los recibió en la puerta, se las habían ingeniado para llegar mientras derribaban a aquellas cosas, aunque no eran muchas, pues ellos se habían encargado de limpiar el lugar.

Sakura soltó su maleta en cuanto vio a Hinata bajar por las escaleras, corrió con ella y ambas se abrazaron. Se separó de ella para verla sorprendida y miró su vientre.

—¿Estás…? —preguntó ella.

Hinata asintió apenada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Creí que Naruto ya les había dicho… —dijo ella.

Naruto se acercó —¿No se los dije? Hinata está embarazada.

Los hermanos Uchiha le miraron.

—¿Qué? —dijeron ambos.

—Gracias —dijo Naruto como si nada.

—No te hemos felicitado, ¿Sabes en la situación en la que…?

—Lo sé Itachi, pero no me importa, es mi hijo y bienvenido sea ¿Quedo claro? —dijo con fastidio. Miró a Hinata, quien se veía preocupada —Ahora recuerdo por qué no les dije.

Hinata sonrió —Chicos, está bien. Naruto nos protegerá —dijo tranquila.

—Sakura —llamó Naruto, ella le miró —Cuida de ella mientras no estoy.

—Descuida Naruto, estaré al pendiente de ambos.

…

…

…

Kabuto se encontraba frente a una pantalla en el interior de un cuarto oscuro, parecía manejar algo con una palanca.

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó Orochimaru.

—Lo hice, he localizado al nueve colas, al igual que a los demás. Debido al caos han comenzado a salir y parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado señor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El nueve colas tiene una mujer, la tiene en una casa —amplió una imagen—es esta casa, al parecer, está sola.

Orochimaru sonrió con siniestro —Manda por ella, la tomaremos como un seguro.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se sentó en la cama con Hinata y miró su vientre levemente su abultado vientre.

—Sabía que esto podría pasar pero no tan pronto.

—No estoy preparada para ser mamá pero… haré lo mejor que pueda… yo… solo estoy un poco asustada.

—Dime una cosa Hina, ¿Naruto… te obligó a…?

Ella negó —No Sakura ¿Qué cosas dices? —ella susíró —en realidad fue un descuido de ambos, pero, Naruto está conmigo y quiere al bebé así que está bien.

—¿Pero tú que sientes en realidad? —insistió Sakura.

Hinata se levantó y caminó por la habitación —Estoy bien, mientras tenga a Naruto conmigo nada más importa, incluso comienzo a adaptarme a este nuevo mundo.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Hinata le miró segura —Si, descuida.

Sakura asintió y Hinata volvió con ella para tomarla de las manos —¿Tú cómo estás?

—Yo… extraño a mis padres pero no hay nada que pueda hacer —le miró con ojos llorosos— ¿Sabes? Ahora tengo a Sasuke.

Hinata elevó una ceja —¿Están juntos?

La pelirosa asintió —Si, y anoche lo hicimos.

—¡Oh por dios! Cuéntamelo todo!

…

…

Esa noche, las chicas cenaron algo ligero, platicaron sobre cosas normales o lo que sería de su vida de ahora en más, después se fueron a dormir. Sin embargo, en medio de un infierno que se había desatado meses atrás, la tranquilidad nunca dura para siempre y para sobrevivir, tenías que aprender a vencer el miedo y adaptarte a lo que fuera.

Durante la madrugada, Sakura se removió lentamente y despertó al escuchar un ruido en la planta baja. Aún recostada, se quedó quieta para tratar de corroborar que fuera su imaginación.

Un ruido más y entonces se incorporó. Hinata se removió a su lado y Sakura la despertó con cuidado.

—Hinata… despierta…

Ella le miró —Hay alguien abajo, escuché ruidos…

Un ruido más.

Ambas se levantaron de prisa, ambas llevaban camisones para dormir. Sakura se asomó por la ventana y jadeó —Oh por dios…

—¿Qué pasa? —se acercó Hinata.

—La puerta principal fue abierta, esas cosas están por doquier.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —dijo Hinata.

Ambas se quedaron quietas al escuchar el ruido de unas cadenas arrastrarse.

Sakura tomó a Hinata de la mano y ambas se dirigieron con cuidado a la puerta. Los pasos se escuchaban torpes y lentos y un gruñido era más audible.

—Viene hacia acá… —murmuró Hinata.

Sakura le miró —¿Puedes correr?

—Estoy embarazada no desvalida ¿Sabes?

—Me agrada tu sentido del humor justo ahora Hina—dijo dándose valor a ella misma.

La pelirrosa abrió la puerta lentamente provocando un chirrido leve. Salieron lentamente y caminaron por el pasillo, se escondieron tras de un mueble y esperaron a que aquello apareciera en su rango de vista.

Ambas contuvieron la respiración.

Aquella cosa no era normal.

Una especie de creatura de dos metros, era un humano deforme y con gran masa muscular que caminaba a pasos lentos mientras arrastraba una cadena oxidada por el suelo.

Hinata llevó su mano a la boca, no pudo evitar temblar levemente. Algo en Sakura se activó, un instinto protector a su amiga de la infancia. Hinata siempre había demostrado ser una niña tierna a la que ella siempre protegía, y el hecho de que ahora estuvieran en una situación así y que ella estuviera embarazada le hacía querer protegerla aún más, porque así debía ser. Había un bebé de por medio y ella haría lo que fuera por que estuviera bien, sin importar que el mundo pareciera irse a la mierda o no.

Aquella cosa tiró la puerta de la habitación de un golpe y comenzó a rebuscar destruyendo todo.

Sakura tomó a su amiga de la mano y ambas comenzaron a correr por el pasillo pasando a un lado de la puerta para llegar a las escaleras. Sin querer pasaron a golpear un jarrón que terminó en el suelo hecho pedazos. Todo fue rápido, aquella cosa salió corriendo de la habitación directo a ellas, Hinata se lanzó al suelo por reflejo mientras que sakura no pudo evitar pisar bien y rodó por las escaleras.

Al ver que iba por ella, Hinata se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió por la escalera del otro lado, Sakura se levantó y llegó con ella, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y la creatura les siguió destruyendo todo a su paso. Ambas se ocultaron debajo de los lavabos esperando a la llegada del verdugo.

Sin embargo, aquello las encontró destruyendo el lugar donde estaban. Ellas lograron salir antes de tiempo, corrieron tanto como pudieron, seguidas de aquello, pararon en seco cuando llegaron al jardín y se encontraron con un sinfín de infectados. Sakura se aferró a la mano de Hinata y ambas miraron a su alrededor alteradas, lograron ver una salida y no dudaron en correr evitando aquellas cosas que ya les perseguían.

Se detuvieron en cuanto vieron una cerca.

—¡Tenemos que trepar! —dijo Sakura y Hinata sintió.

Algo detrás de ella explotó y los infectados tras ellas salieron volando en pedazos. Ambas abrieron los ojos luego de incorporarse por el impacto y ver lo que había pasado. La creatura tenía la vista fija en ella mientras en su mano llevaba una especie de arma con misiles. Aquello les había disparado y tenía intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo.

Ambas se tiraron al suelo cuando disparó volando en pedazos la cerca. Sakura no dudó en levantarse movida por la adrenalina y ayudó a Hinata a hacerlo. Sin dudar corrieron por el lugar que les había sido liberado y no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Tomaron un auto y Sakura encontró las llaves en la guantera y arrancó.

Hinata miró atrás —Viene corriendo! ¿¡Que es esa cosa!?

—¡No tengo idea! —dijo mientras doblaba por una intersección y luego a otra. El final del viaje llegó pronto, pues había un bloqueo de muchos autos varados en el lugar.

Ambas bajaron y corrieron al interior de una tienda departamental. Aquello había resultado, pues lograron ocultarse del verdugo que comenzó a lanzar misiles alrededor hasta que de pronto de detuvo y se retiró del lugar.

…

…

—Kabuto, te dije que la quería viva, si no tienes control total sobre esa cosa entonces hubieras mandado a unos hombres.

—Hubo una pequeña falla. Al parecer su comportamiento hostil está aumentando más.

—Solo trae a la chica.

..

.

.

.

Tres días después, cuando Naruto y los chicos llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, contuvo la respiración al igual que Sasuke al ver la casa media incendiada y destrozada, con infectados alrededor.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Quién habría de ser tan estúpido para picar al diablo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Realmente era aquella epidemia lo más peligroso?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Siguiente actualización en tres días**_

 _ **Pdta: lamento la tardanza.**_


	7. Chapter 7

.

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 _ **.**_

.

Entró a la mansión a paso lento, a su lado, Sasuke seguido de Itachi subieron por las escaleras mientras llamaban por los nombres de Sakura y Hinata. Naruto observaba a su alrededor con mirada cautelosa, su rostro mostraba una indescriptible ¿Tranquilidad? No, no era eso, y Sasuke lo supo en cuanto regresó con él y lo observó.

Naruto estaba furioso.

Y el hecho de que se mostrara tan tranquilo solo podía significar una cosa:

El infierno se había desatado.

Sasuke se acercó a él —Dime que puedes detectarla.

Naruto negó mientras apretaba la mandíbula —No puedo, no hay rastro de su olor y no puedo sentirla cerca… —susurró.

—¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a buscarlas! —gritó Sasuke.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo camino a la salida de aquella casa incendiada.

Sasuke e Itachi iban a seguirlo, pero Naruto les detuvo —No vengan, no ahora.

Ellos hicieron caso, él tenía razón y no era conveniente seguirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 MESES DESPUES

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba por un bosque, llevaba consigo un pequeño balde de madera, algo viejo y desgastado. Su vientre ya se miraba levemente abultado. Se inclinó sobre el río con algo de cuidado y tomó agua llenando el balde en el proceso.

Se incorporó y suspiró para emprender el camino.

Luego de recorrer un pequeño tramo, llegó a una pequeña cabaña de aproximadamente 40x40 metros, era algo pequeña pero segura, pues ningún infectado había llegado allí hasta el momento.

Entró al lugar y se dirigió a una pequeña camilla en donde Sakura se encontraba recostada y dormida.

Tomó un paño, lo remojó y lo pasó por el brazo herido de Sakura, quien se removió pero no despertó.

Afortunadamente, la herida estaba cicatrizando, pero Sakura aún se encontraba debilitada. Llevaba así un mes.

Recordó por lo que habían pasado después de huir de la mansión.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Ambas se habían refugiado en aquél centro comercial, pasaron la noche allí mientras se aseguraban por completo el que aquella cosa no volviera.

Al día siguiente, ambas buscaron algo de comer, se habían percatado de la gravedad de la situación en cuanto vieron el centro comercial con infectados por doquier, ellas sabían que debían tener cuidado, estaban en un campo minado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Sakura? —preguntó Hinata toda nerviosa.

—Busquemos algunas prendas para vestirnos y ya después vemos las opciones para salir de aquí.

Hinata asintió y sin hacer ruido de más ambas regresaron a una pequeña tienda departamental.

Más tarde, se encontraban caminando precavidamente por ciertos espacios libres de aquellas cosas, más aquello no duró mucho, ambas habían sido descubiertas por uno de ellos y ahora las perseguía al igual que cientos más.

—No se supone que haya tantos! —gritó Hinata mientras corrían. Llegaron a una puerta de emergencia y Sakura cerró mientras Hinata arrastraba un mueble para asegurar la puerta.

La pelirrosa miró a Hinata —Debemos buscar a Sasuke y a Naruto.

—Pero ellos no están aquí ahora —tomó asiento en una de las cajas —ni siquiera sabemos en dónde estamos.

Sakura señaló hacia arriba— hay una ventana, es nuestra única salida.

Hinata miró y luego de pensarlo, miró a su amiga con determinación y asintió.

.

Cuando finalmente hubieron salido, una nueva carrera contra el tiempo comenzó, esta vez, habían llegado a un mini súper, tomaron todo lo que pudieron de comida y subieron a un auto, habían decidido no alejarse del lugar, pues querían ser encontradas fácilmente por sus novios. Se estaban refugiando en un pequeño restaurant de comida rápida, en donde afortunadamente tenían comida en un almacén. Un mes habían durado en aquél lugar.

Ambas se encontraban envueltas en mantas mientas comían algo—¿Por qué Naruto no viene? —se preguntó la peliazul así misma.

—¿Sabes Hina? Siento que hay algo extraño en este pueblo… —dijo Sakura. Ella le miró.

Ella continuó —Hace casi un mes que una extraña niebla se ha expandido afuera, aunque no es tan visible, podemos distinguirla.

Ella asintió —¿Crees que aquello tenga algo que ver con que Naruto no nos haya encontrado?

Sakura asintió —Tengo la sensación de que esta cosa no es normal, puede que lleve toxinas o algo parecido —su mirada se mostró preocupada —Espero que los chicos estén bien.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y ambas se sobresaltaron, se asomaron por un pequeño orificio, pues todas las ventanas las tenían tapadas y un escalofrío las atacó. Era aquella cosa, y al parecer las había encontrado.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Y si esa niebla nos mata?

—Hina… —Sakura miró con miedo su vientre —No podemos quedarnos aquí —la miró y la tomó de las manos— usaremos algunas prendas para cubrirnos la boca.

Hinata inhaló temblorosamente y asintió. Ambas recogieron sus cosas y tomaron una mochila cada una con cosas necesarias, Hinata guardó una pequeña prenda que s encontraba tejiendo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, una parte de la pared había sido derribada de pronto, y aquella cosa las miraba.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano y salieron de allí, aquella cosa caminó tranquilamente tras ellas. Ambas pararon en seco cuando vieron un enorme perro sin piel gruñirles salvajemente.

Hinata cayó de bruces al suelo por la impresión, pero Sakura la levantó de inmediato y ambas comenzaron a correr, frente a ellas estaba aquél hombre enorme, quien tenía intención de golpearlas, pero ellas lo esquivaron mientras se deslizaban por la tierra y se levantaban de inmediato, sin detenerse, pues aquél perro las seguía, y aquello también. Se adentraron al bosque, y una mala pisada hizo que Sakura rodara por una vereda, Hinata le llamó y fue tras ella. Cuando estuvieron juntas una vez más se lanzaron al suelo para esquivar al perro.

Una mezcla de pánico y adrenalina les atacó, mientras intentaban evitar que aquello les mordiera y lo que cubría sus bocas caí al suelo. Respiraron profundamente y se miraron.

No sentían nada inusual aunque no tuvieron tiempo de pensar más sobre eso, pues el perro se había ido sobre Hinata, ella cayó al suelo y Sakura le lanzó una roca a aquella cosa que intentaba agarrarla pero no le hizo nada.

Mientras tanto, Hinata tenía sus manos en la cabeza de aquél perro infectado y trataba de evitar que la mordiera. De pronto sintió algo extraño y cálido provenir de su vientre y con una energía inexplicable, lanzó un grito para luego torcer la cabeza del animal que se detuvo al instante y cayó sobre ella.

Ella lo hizo a un lado y miró a Sakura, quien había logrado que aquella cosa pisara mal y cayera por el barranco, ambas se distrajeron cuando se miraron para corroborar que estuvieran bien y antes de caer por completo, aquella cosa le había lanzado a Sakura un cuchillo que se le clavó en el brazo.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Hinata vio con terror como aquello se clavaba en el brazo izquierdo de Sakura y ella lanzaba un grito de dolor mientras se sostenía.

Ella sin dudarlo corrió con ella y la sostuvo.

—¡Quítamelo! —dijo gimiendo de dolor.

—¡Esta bien no te muevas! —dijo mientras guiaba sus manos al mango del cuchillo y lo sostenía con fuerza.

—¡Hazlo!

Y Hinata así lo hizo, lo sacó de golpe y luego buscó las prendas que se las habían caído para detener el sangrado.

—Tenemos que irnos, esa cosa podría volver —dijo Hinata —Apóyate en mi —le dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Caminaron por el busque, el miedo y la prisa no les permitía que vieran hacia donde se dirigían en realidad y tampoco que pensaran en detenerse y como un milagro, Hinata encontró una pequeña cabaña y no dudó en dirigirse al lugar. Sakura se debilitaba lentamente y comenzaba a sentir escalofríos.

Cuando la recostó en la pequeña cama que había allí y la cubrió con una manta, Hinata entró en pánico, Sakura estaba pálida y sus labios estaban morados, respiraba agitadamente y unas venas moradas sobresalían de la herida para extenderse por todo su brazo, retiró la prenda y miró que la herida comenzaba a amoratarse.

¿Estaba infectada? Negó de inmediato ante aquél pensamiento y comenzó a tratar la herida con el botiquín que tenían en una de las mochilas, que Hinata había cargado.

Fin de FLASHBACK

Hinata suspiró en cuanto vio a Sakura mucho mejor, aunque desde hace un mes ella despertaba solo unos minutos, lo cual era suficiente para que comiera y bebiera agua y luego, volvía a caer en la inconsciencia.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien verdad? —susurró.

Ella se levantó y luego de haber cambiado el vendaje de aquella herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar ella se dirigió a un cuenco y tomó una manzana, le dio una mordida y comenzó a tejer una chambrita casi terminada. Sonrió mientras la observó.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto lanzó un vaso de cristal que se estrelló contra la pared. Sasuke golpeó la pared.

—Ya basta! ¿Creen que no me importa lo que les haya pasado? Sin embargo no podemos desviarnos de la misión, esto ya se está expandiendo y no hay más sobrevivientes aquí en Konoha, es probable que ellas estén con la caravana que partió hace dos meses —dijo Itachi.

—¡No puedo sentirla! —gritó Naruto —Ni a mi hijo… —le miró con molestia —No debí formar parte de esto, debía tomar a mi mujer y a mi hijo y largarnos a una maldita isla!

—Naruto, ¿Qué futuro hubieras querido para tu hijo? ¿Querrías que viviera huyendo de estas cosas?

—Cállate Itachi! No debí dejarla sola!

—Naruto tiene razón… —dijo Sasuke Sasuke mientras se recargaba a la pared y se deslizaba lentamente hasta caer sentado.

—Solo seguiremos buscando —dijo Itachi mientras se tranquilizaba.

—Hay algo más aquí, esto no es normal, ya hubiera podido detectarla a kilómetros de aquí, esa maldita niebla tiene algo que confunde mis sentidos.

—De eso te estoy hablando Naruto, estas personas saben de ti y de tus debilidades, es probable que ellos hubieran… ido tras ellas.

Naruto lo miró con atención.

—Lo que debemos hacer es… buscar a esas personas, pero para eso, tenemos que irnos de aquí, sé que suena cruel Naruto, pero… ya no queda nada en Konoha para nosotros.

—¡No tan rápido! —se escuchó una voz conocida.

Los tres voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron de ver a Jiraiya totalmente ileso y vestido militarmente.

—Naruto!

Naruto le miró sorprendido —Te creía muerto.

—Eso quisieras… en fin, sé que tienes una prioridad Naruto, pero si quieres encontrar a tu mujer debes tranquilizarte.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Como tú ya sabes, hay ocho bestias más como tú. Ocho hombres que sabían que debían mantenerse ocultos de la ambición humana. Tu madre murió a lado de tu padre porque alguien quiso hacerse de Kurama. Lo que no se esperaba es que tu existieras y que tú portaras el sello de traspaso. Esa persona era la única que sabía de ustedes, y sé muy bien que es quien ha provocado esto para hacerlos salir y lo consiguió. Aún no ha podido atraparlos pero pronto lo hará.

—Dime quien es —siseó Naruto.

—Tranquilo muchacho, antes debes hacer algo. Tienes que aprender a burlar esta niebla, solo así lograrás encontrarla.

—¿Cómo haré eso? —preguntó.

—El ocho colas te ayudará con eso, es un buen tipo, te enseñará lo que debes sobre esta niebla y así podrás moverte con libertad.

—¿En dónde está?

—Te llevaré con él —miró a Sasuke e Itachi —Ustedes también deben venir.

Ellos asintieron.

—Tienes que saber Naruto, que logré hablar con cada uno de ellos y logré una alianza, si estamos juntos lograremos vencer. Separados corremos más riesgos, no sabemos con exactitud qué ventajas tenga ya ese tipo sobre nosotros.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata dormía aferrada a la mano de Sakura hasta que una explosión la despertó, ella se levantó y miró con horror la mitad de la cabaña destruida. Aquella cosa se puso frente a ella. Miró a su alrededor y observó dos más de ellos.

Jadeó e intentó cubrir a Sakura.

—No temas mujer.

Hinata se sorprendió por aquello y miró a una dirección. Un hombre en bata blanca y lentes le observaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué no te atacan?

—Yo los crié, no pueden hacerme nada que yo no ordene.

—¿Tu? ¿Tú eres el responsable de esto? —dijo molesta.

Extendió sus brazos —¿No es hermoso?

—¡Estás loco!

—Si claro, escucha, la cosa está así, necesito capturar a tu novio o lo que sea y para eso vendrás conmigo, tú eres nuestro seguro.

Ella negó —¿Qué quieres de él?

—Su poder —de pronto se aceró y la miró con detenimiento algo sorprendido —¿Estás embarazada?

Hinata se puso nerviosa y se cubrió con su abrigo —No…

—Lo estás ¿Es de él cierto? —dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba locura —es increíble, que oportunidad.

—Aléjate de mi! —dijo alterada.

—Sabes que no tienes opción —miró su vientre —ese bebé es una gran oportunidad para la investigación.

—¡No lo tocarás!

—Vendrás por las buenas o mataré a tu amiga.

Hinata palideció. Una de las criaturas le tomó del brazo y ella no pudo hacer más. Miró como el tipo se acercaba a Sakura y observaba su herida.

La miró perturbado —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

Hinata cayó.

—¡Contesta!

—Un mes!... pero no… despierta más que para comer algo y luego vuelve a quedarse dormida ¡No le hagas nada!

—Un mes… debió transformarse por la infección... —le miró —¿Fue mordida?

Hinata negó —Una de estas cosas le enterró un cuchillo…

—Los cuchillos están envenenados… —miró a otra de las creaturas —tómala a ella también —ordenó.

Las chicas ya se encontraban en las manos de Orochimaru. Naruto tenía un objetivo nuevo.

¿Cómo se moverían las fichas ahora?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

:

:

:

:

Nota:

En este capítulo se trata de mostrar los sentimientos y pensamientos de cada personaje.

:

:

El silencio que reinaba sobre aquél oscuro bosque era de alguna manera relajante, para él, después de aquellos meses sin ella y que producto de la desesperación de no saber nada, la ira se apoderara de él como había estado haciéndolo hasta esos días… le daba unos momentos para pensar en cómo proceder a partir de ese momento.

Naruto amaba a Hinata, pero era imposible tratarla cariñosamente; aquello ya no volvería a suceder. Claro que la extrañaba y también a su hijo que esperaba estuviera bien; por supuesto que no perdonaría a quien hubiera sido el responsable no sólo de aquél desastre, sino también de la persona que sabía que era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres por el poder que poseía ahora y que era más que probable que había tenido que ver con la desaparición de su mujer e hijo.

La necesitaba, lo sabía, necesitaba siempre tenerla a su lado para poder conciliar el sueño y no perder la cordura. Era consciente de que ya habían muerto un gran número de personas; tal vez Itachi tenía razón y ya era suficiente, había visto el futuro de la vida en donde los sobrevivientes lograban reponerse y regresar a la normalidad, teniendo este suceso como una tragedia en la que muchas vidas se perdieron, habían visto también, que hubo consecuencias como la creación de monstruos que habían evolucionado y se mantenían ocultos… pero no había visto a su mujer en él.

Pero ese futuro podría cambiar, él lo haría porque no aceptaría aquello, jamás. ¿Ella era su debilidad? Si, pero no una con las que las personas podrían jugar con facilidad, porque en cuanto diera con quien la tenía, le haría saber el error que cometió.

—Pareces más tranquilo —Jiraiya se acercó a él.

—Terminaré lo más pronto posible con este entrenamiento.

—¿Qué tal el Hachibi?

—Es bueno, y por cierto, se llama Bee.

Jiraiya sonrió —Bien, no lo sabía.

Naruto asintió y le miró —¿Cómo está el viejo Sarutobi?

—Está listo para enfrentar a Orochimaru de una vez por todas.

Naruto negó —Eso no va a pasar, lo necesitamos vivo para que tome el control del gobierno una vez termine todo esto, ya lo habíamos acordado así.

—Así que siempre si te importa el futuro del país.

—No quiero más molestias —dijo con desdén y se encaminó a las cascadas —Es hora de terminar esto.

:

:

:

Hinata caminaba de un lado a otro. Se encontraba en un cuarto blanco, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de maternidad.

Estaba preocupada, llevaba ahí un par de días y no sabía nada de Sakura, además le preocupaba el destino de su bebé en cuanto naciera. Tenía que hacer algo para salir de ahí, pero el lugar estaba muy bien resguardado. Se sentía sin fuerzas, probablemente porque no había querido probar nada de lo que le llevaban por desconfianza. Extrañaba a Naruto, lo necesitaba y necesitaba ir con él y hacerle ver que estaba bien, que ambos lo estaban, que su bebé parecía ser fuerte, pues después de todas las cosas que pasó, no había tenido complicaciones o siquiera algo de dolor. Ella era consciente de que Naruto había cambiado, pero eso a ella no le importaba, de alguna forma había tenido parte de la culpa al haberse alejado tal y como lo hizo. Tenía miedo por el futuro, pero quedarse a lamentarse no era una opción, si al final su destino era morir, primero se aseguraría de que su hijo estuviera a salvo con Sakura y luego ella lucharía hasta donde pudiera. Pero no se dejaría caer, no ahora y hasta cumplir aquella meta. No más llanto.

La puerta se abrió y ella se detuvo solo para mirar con odio a Kabuto.

Este sonrió mientras depositaba una bandeja de comida en la mesita y observaba otra intacta de la noche anterior —No creo que seas tan tonta como para perjudicar de esta forma a tu hijo, no eres la única que depende de los alimentos ¿no?

Hinata titubeó, él tenía razón pero…

—En fin, solo ten en cuenta una cosa —dijo mientras se acercaba solo a unos metros de ella —Nos interesa el niño después de nacido, por lo que no haríamos nada para dañar su crecimiento en tu vientre, la comida no tiene absolutamente nada. Por ahora… —sonrió con maldad— deberías agradecer a tu hijo el que puedas comer sin ningún inconveniente.

Antes de voltearse, ella habló —¿Cómo está Sakura? ¿En dónde la tienen?

—ella está bien, es una sorpresa, pero su cuerpo está… haciendo suyo el virus, ella es inmune, no tienes que seguir preocupándote por ella. Jamás corrió un riesgo, aunque, no significa que vayas a volver a verla.

Después de aquello, Kabuto salió del cuarto. Hinata trató de tranquilizarse después de escuchar aquello y miró la comida recién hecha. Pareció pensarlo un rato para después decidir probarlo, cuando sintió el sabor de la comida no dudó en comer todo con rapidez.

:

:

:

:

Sasuke había estado entrenando llevando sus habilidades as el límite, había estudiando por completo aquél pergamino que Jiraiya le había dado, además de que se había sometido a un entrenamiento de espadas con Bee cuando Naruto decidía hacer por sí solo lo enseñado. No había día y noche en que no pensara en Sakura, él esperaba que estuviera bien, al igual que Hinata.

Una sensación extraña que se había instalado en su pecho hace unos meses no lo dejaba tranquilo, no sabía que podría significar aquello pero definitivamente si ella estaba viva, no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Desde que la había conocido en la primaria, había sentido una enorme conexión con ella, en los primeros días de escuela, aún cuando todas las niñas intentaban arrastrarlo a donde quiera, ella siempre le observaba amigablemente, pero nunca se había acercado a él, se hicieron amigos por Naruto, ya que al cursar un nuevo año había ocurrido ciertos cambios en los grupos y las a medida que se formaba el grupo de amigos ambos llegaron a tener leves pero no molestas conversaciones.

Sakura sabía acercarse o alejarse según el humor que se cargaba cada día. Ella parecía conocerlo aún sin haber llegado a conversar sobre ello. Ella era un respiro de su propio padre, quien siempre estaba presionándole y comparando con Itachi. Ella era su vida y debía encontrarla. Le preocupaba que ella apenas se hubiera recuperado del shock con su familia cuando desapareció… cuando era claro que habían sido atacadas. Simplemente, al igual que Naruto, no podía perder el tiempo.

:

:

:

:

Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, cuando abrió los ojos se miró a sí misma conectad a varios sueros, miró lentamente a su alrededor y solo pudo visualizar un sinfín de aparatos. Con número y letras extrañas.

Sintió un leve dolor en su brazo y miró su herida que ya había cicatrizado, pero que aún le dolía.

—Parece que te has recuperado.

Ella miró en la dirección de la voz y frunció el ceño, buscó tras él y no encontró a nadie más.

—¿Hinata? ¿Dónde está?

—Ella está bien, la tenemos en otra habitación.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy el doctor Orochimaru, descuida, las encontramos casi a punto de morir, pero ya están a salvo, estamos buscando la cura.

Orochimaru claramente trataba de engañarla, ella podría llegar a ser peligrosa si descubría que ellos eran los malos. Los responsables de todo. El cuerpo de Sakura había logrado mezclar su ADN con el virus y ahora ella había evolucionado en cuanto a sus sentidos y habilidades, además de resistencia y poder. No sería bueno tener que lidiar con alguien a quien no terminaban de estudiar. Sin duda, tenía una gran arma en su poder, además de tener al hijo del Kyubi. Las cosas estaban saliéndole muy bien.

—¿Y el bebé? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Hablas del bebé de tu amiga? Está bien, parece que crece muy fuerte y sano.

Ella sonrió levemente —Quisiera verla.

—Oh, lamentablemente eso no es posible por ahora, ella fue llevada a otra área distinta a esta, para cuidar mejor su embarazo y evitar que el bebé nazca sin complicaciones y… expuesto al virus.

—Bueno, pues llévenme allí— insistió ella, ese lugar no le daba buena espina, ni tampoco aquél pálido hombre.

—No puedes, verás… resulta que terminaste infectada.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ella temblando de repente, luego negó —no es posible, yo…

—Pero descuida, al parecer eres inmune —Orochimaru no entraría en detalles sobre lo que ella podría hacer, había sido una gran idea inyectarle neutralizadores de energía para que no sintiera que podía hacer cosas que un humano normal no podía —el caso es que siendo tu amiga una mujer embarazada, ella está expuesta a que la contagies y de paso al bebé, nada nos asegura que también sea inmune, la posibilidad es del 0.1 %.

Sakura pareció pensarlo —Esta bien, pero… necesito comunicarme con alguien, tendré cuidado…

—Oh no, me temo que no es posible pequeña, en estos momentos la comunicación es nula incluso para nosotros, el equipo de investigación.

—¿Quieres decir que estamos atrapados aquí? —preguntó un poco angustiada.

—Así es, son… órdenes del gobierno y por supuesto esperamos contar con tu absoluta disposición para la busca de la cura gracias a tu inmunidad.

Todo era demasiado en tan pocos minutos pero intentaba asimilarlo, parecía perdida y sin noción alguna del tiempo.

—Bien… pero pronto podré verla ¿no?

—Así es señorita…

—Sakura Haruno.

Orochimaru asintió.

—Y será mejor que no se levante, el virus le… deja sin energías al parecer, este suero es vital para su recuperación.

Dijo para dejarla sola y dirigirse a otra habitación.

Sakura se recostó —Sasuke… te necesito… —miró a su alrededor las cosas nuevamente, observó todo con detenimiento, de pronto sentía un poco de cansancio, es verdad sobre lo que aquél hombre o doctor le había dicho. Decidió quedarse así, ya buscaría la forma de conseguir comunicarse con Sasuke.

:

:

:

:

—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Pronto nos quedaremos sin comida!

En aquella casa que pertenecía a los hermanos Subaku No, Shíon no dejaba de gritar realmente alterada.

Ino se levantó del sofá seguida de Tenten, tanto Kiba, Lee y Gaara se mantuvieron al margen —¡Cierra la boca Shíon! ¡Atraerás a esas cosas! —gritó Ino.

TenTen le secundó en el regaño —Nos moveremos de aquí en cuanto tengamos la certeza de que a donde vamos es un refugio.

Shíon se burló —¿Y cómo se supone que lo sabremos encerrados aquí?

Temari llegó a la sala y se cruzó de brazos —Será mejor que te comportes Shíon, y si tanto quieres irte entonces díselo a Kánkuro y él te abrirá, no vamos a arriesgarnos por una idiota que cree que puede hacer sus berrinches de siempre.

—Temari tiene razón —dijo Ino— No puedo creer que te comportes de esta manera en la situación en la que estamos.

—¿Acaso no entienden? —Señaló la ventana— esa maldita niebla es solo lo único que nos faltaba ¿y pretenden que nos quedemos aquí?

—Tranquilízate Shíon —por fin habló Kiba— No sé por qué te alteras si es posible que pronto se disperse esta niebla.

Ella le miró con reproche —Es obvio que nadie me quiere aquí ¿A quién crees que van a sacrificar cuando no alcance la comida?— se señaló a sí misma.

Kiba rodó los ojos —Estás exagerando, Naruto dijo que esto no duraría.

—¿Y él que sabe? En primer lugar no me hubiera abandonado aquí —dijo con fastidio; como si Naruto tuviera una obligación con ella.

Ino y Tenten abandonaron la sala luego de rodarlos ojos mientras que temari se hacercó a la rubia —Escucha Shíon, deja de armar escándalo o yo mismo voy a sacarte de aquí, recuerda que estás en mi casa— después ella se retiró, solo quería estar con Shikamaru.

Sai entró a la sala en la que se habían quedado los chicos y miró a su alrededor, vestía unos pants —¿En dónde está Ino?

—Subió —Dijo Kiba.

Sai se dirigió a buscarla, quiso tocar la puerta de su habitación pero al parecer estaba con Tenten.

—Nadie se comunica con nosotros, ni siquiera sé qué pasó con Sakura y Hinata… —dijo Ino.

—Seguro ellas están mejor, digo… Naruto y Sasuke son realmente fuertes ¿No? Ellos están en alguna parte…

—No lo sé… —Ino dudó —Yo… me siento mal por haber dejado a las chicas a tras cuando comenzó todo el caos…

—Es… normal después de lo que me contaste sobre Naruto.

—Tal vez pero… no debí, debimos mantenernos juntas, tal vez ahora estaríamos así.

—Dime la verdad Ino, ¿Enserio te lamentas por no estar con las chicas o… con Naruto?

—Es por ellas Ino… Naruto… él está con Hinata. Y eso no significa que lo haya olvidado… aún pienso en él, pero él me rechazó por Hinata, siempre ha sido ella y no… tengo planeado interferir.

—¿Qué hay de Sai?

—Creo que… él podría ayudarme a pensar en qué es lo que realmente siento, tal vez solo sea un capricho lo de Naruto no lo sé.

Sai decidió dirigirse a su cuarto. Jamás pensó que Ino pudiera sentir algo por el rubio (ahora pelinegro). Él quería a Ino, y aprovecharía el tiempo que estuvieran juntos para demostrárselo.

:

:

:

:

9 siluetas de distintos tamaños se encontraban sobre unas plataformas de piedra. Solo se podían observar las sombras bajo la luna.

—¿Están listos todos? Vamos a empezar —se escuchó la voz de Jiraiya.


End file.
